Después de todo
by Cataki09
Summary: Vegeta abandona la tierra, dejado a Bulma sola junto con Trunks y la pequeña Bra, después de unos años el regresa, para encontrarse a Bulma con otro, ¿Que hará él para recobrar su amor?
1. Chapter 1

**_Encuentros._**

Ella era inteligente y muy bella, bastante joven para la avanzada edad que poseía, pero ella a diferencia de las otras mujeres tenía un laboratorio, donde paso varias semanas intentando encontrar una fórmula para la juventud y al final su búsqueda tuvo resultado, al entrar a una maquina podía regular su edad, ahora gracias a esto ella salía con sus amigas y algunos cuantos amigos, pero aun así, ella extrañaba a ese saiyajin, ese mismo lleno de expectativas y que era una maquina imparable.

Los recuerdos con el tiempo se fueron borrando, solo recuerda que le pidió una nave para irse, ella creyó que tal vez el volvería, puesto que siempre lo hacia, pero el se fue cuando su hija Bra se desarrollaba en su vientre, ahora ella tenía 3 años, siempre lo espero, llena de esperanza, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que estaba vinculada con un saiyajin al que nunca le importo ni su familia ni su mujer, decidió dar por terminada la relación.

Se roció un poco de su perfume favorito, ese que tanto le molestaba al saiyajin, no pudo evitar sonreír y recordar su cara de molestia al olfatear su cuello.

Termino de acomodarse sus mechones de cabello y tomar un bolso que saliera con su vestido, hacía 6 meses que salía con Komuro, él era un hombre amable e igual de inteligente que ella, ese día celebraban unos perfectos meses de relación, tal vez algún día ella formaría una nueva familia con el, pero aun se preocupaba por sus hijos, Trunks era bastante maduro para enfrentar la situación, que un padre desaparezca cuando tienes 14 y que de la nada tu madre comience a formar una vida con un completo extraño no es nada fácil, pero él supo afrontarlo y no darle importancia, su madre era feliz y él también debía hacerlo.

Se sentó en el sofá y chequeo su celular, un mensaje de Komuro había entrado, él ya estaba en camino, se relajo y espero, hasta que por fin el hombre de cabellos negros y ojos verdes ingreso por la entrada principal, era muy apuesto y poseía una condición física casi similar a la de su ex pareja.

-Querido- Ella se levanto y lo abrazo, aspiro su olor, traía una colonia que podría hacerla desmayar en cualquier momento.

-Hola- le sonrío y le entro un ramo de rosas que traía escondidas detrás de su espalda.

El hombre era casi que perfecto, amable, inteligente y bastante romántico, ella sentía amor y afecto por el, se sentía amada.

-Bien, será mejor que nos vayamos o perderemos nuestra reservación- El la tomo de la cintura y la empujo hacia la puerta, no sin antes sacar unos billetes y dejarlos en la mesa- ¡Oye Trunks, te dejaré unos billetes para que no te aburras!- El hombre era demasiado, ¿De donde había aparecido? Bulma no recordaba donde lo había conocido, pero ha de ser la suerte que la había premiado con un hombre hecho.

Al salir de la mansión se encontraron con una gran limosina negra, Bulma salto de emoción, ella podría andar en cualquier limosina debido a su trabajo, pero este hombre se tomo la molestia de escoltarla hacía una cena que bien pudo haber sido en un taxi.

-Ven- El la cargo, ella se colgó de sus hombros y luego el galán la deposito en el interior del auto

"Esto es perfecto" Pensó complacida, la mujer amaba el romanticismo y tener a un apuesto hombre con cualidades de película era invaluable, estaba completamente segura de que este hombre se traía algo entre manos.

Durante el recorrido el hombre se veía nervioso, algunas veces Bulma lo cachaba practicando algunas líneas, el hombre planeaba algo, ¿Acaso era un secuestrador y solo fingió estos meses?, aunque eso sería imposible, que clase de hombre actuaría seis meses. Al llegar al lujoso restaurante en el centro de la ciudad 3 hombres los escoltaron hacia sus mesas, les trajeron vino y algunos aperitivos, era un servicio 5 estrellas.

-¿Te gusta este lugar?- Pregunto el hombre con nerviosismo.

-Me parece este lugar perfecto- Respondió con una sonrisa.

-Oye Bulma, estos últimos días he estado pensando en… Nosotros, pensando en un futuro….- El la miraba a los ojos, diablos, esos ojos eran hermosos, azul de ella y el verde de él harían una buena combinación en sus hijos, si es que habrían.

-Dime que piensas de nosotros- Ella tomo su mano y esperó a escuchar su plan de vida.

-Bulma, ¿Piensas formar una familia conmigo?-Sus manos estaban sudorosas

Ella se quedo pensando un poco, ella tenía sus hijos y tal vez comenzar una vida nueva los afectaría, como crecería la pequeña Bra siendo semi saiyajin, ¿Qué tal si tiene hijos y su pequeña hija se sintiera agobiada al no ser tan normal?, este tema había que pensarlo demasiado, con su mano izquierda acaricio su cara, lo observaba con amor.

-Dime Bulma- Estaba tembloroso.

-Cielo, sabes que debo pensarlo, mis hijos… ellos también deben participar en esta decisión.

-Respeto eso, pero dime, Tu bulma Briefs- Se levanto de su silla y se arrodillo ante ella- Tu Bulma…- La mujer estaba en shock al igual que el, ¿Le pediría matrimonio?

-Oh cielo, ¿Qué haces?- Ella aún estaba observándolo allí temblando.

-Bulma tu… ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?- Tomo aire, al fin había hecho la pregunta, pero todo fue para nada, su futura "esposa" estaba corriendo hacía una mujer- Diablos- Sintió vergüenza al ver que todas las personas del restaurante lo observaban con pesar.

Mientras tanto la peli azul estaba corriendo hacía una vieja amiga, hacía muchos años que no hablaba con ella, ya que esta decidió recorrer el mundo en un loco intento de encontrar al amor ideal.

-Natzuki- Bulma trató de alcanzarla antes de que ingresara al baño, para su suerte la mujer la observo.

-Oh por dios, Bulma Briefs- La mujer corrió hacía su amiga como colegialas que se ven después de un verano.

-Vaya estas hermosa, ¿Cómo has estado?

-Pues, nada bien, no pude encontrar al hombre indicado- Contempló el piso

-Ah no te deprimas, en esta ciudad hay tantas cosas- Le guiño el ojo

-Ni que lo digas, tuve que poner en alquiler un cuarto y no te puedes imaginar a mi huésped, es tan atractivo y apuesto- Dio un pequeño salto de alegría.

-Debería ir a visitarte algún día, por ahora estoy celebrando con mi novio

-Vaya, que alegría, entonces te dejo, yo estoy cenando con unos socios de mi empresa

-Esta bien, nos hablaremos luego- Ella se despidió y volvió a la mesa donde había un hombre rojo de la vergüenza

Ella se sentó y bebió un poco de vino, luego observo a su novio, él estaba callado y con la mirada perdida.

-Cielo, ¿Estás bien?- Pregunto ella preocupada

-Bulma….- El no sonaba nada bien- Necesito… Hospital…- El hombre comenzaba a ponerse inquieto, bulma de inmediato tomo su mano y corrió al automóvil con prisa, mientras tanto la gente observaba con atención.

El hombre estaba entrenando, sus brazos se estiraban rítmicamente y sus piernas hacían lo mismo, aún estaba molesto y pensativo, no podía parar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido la semana pasada cuando se vio obligado a volver a la tierra, ya que a su nave le faltaba combustible.

*Flash Back*

_La nave choco fuertemente contra unas rocas, pero el príncipe saiyajin no tuvo ninguna complicación, estaba furioso, el juro nunca volver a la tierra, este planeta le molestaba y además aun estaba Bulma, la mujer que cambio su vida "Para mal"._

_Se sacudió su traje de entrenamiento y reviso en las ruinas de la nave, estaba en busca de algo que le sirviera, tenía hambre, pero no encontraba ni una migaja de comida entre los restos del pequeño transporte, se vio obligado a volver a ese lugar…_

_Lo pensó muchas veces, no quería regresar y luego escuchar los sermones y humillaciones de esa mujer, además que después la humillación se vería mayor cuando el estuviese compartiendo la cama con esa mujer y a lo mejor "saludándose" después de un largo viaje, esta vez no sería así, él le pediría una nueva nave y se largaría, para siempre._

_Pero las cosas no fueron como pensaba, al legar a C.C, se dio cuenta de que el Ki de la mujer estaba muy elevado, además de que sentía otro Ki junto con ella, de inmediato opto por volar a una ventana cercana a ella, al averiguar que pasaba quedó helado, su mujer estaba compartiendo un momento de intimidad con otro, su sangre hirvió y decidió que lo mejor era irse de ese lugar y olvidarse de esa mujer._

*Fin del Flash Back*

Trataba de olvidar esas imágenes tan perturbadoras, SU mujer, SU esposa, estaba con otro hombre, el imbécil que unos años atrás la llamaba todos los días por "Negocios", pero el siendo tan astuto, tomaba el otro teléfono y escuchaba como él la invitaba al Cine, conciertos e incluso unas vacaciones en Hawái; Pero también en su subconsciente sabía que al irse, lógicamente terminaba su relación con ella.

Opto mejor por abandonar el tema, pensar en esos dos miserables le hervía la sangre y le hacía pensar en mil maneras de asesinarlos y también interrumpía en su entrenamiento.

Se sentó frente a un rio y vio como una mujer de cabello castaño se le acercaba, la mujer se veía agitada y el de inmediato se levanto para saber que sucedía.

-Vegeta- La mujer corría desesperada a sus brazos.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?- A el no le gustaba la presencia de nadie, además que le aclaró a esa mujer que no volviera a buscarlo.

-Es Sam, está muy mal, necesito que me ayudes a llevarlo por favor- Ella se arrodillo ante el, cosa muy humillante para cualquiera

-¿Por qué no se lo pides a otro?- Pregunto tratando de salirse

-Nadie quiere ayudarme, eres el único que puede, ya que eres el único cerca de aquí.

-Está bien, pero después me dejaras en paz- Se abrió paso entre unos cuantos arboles para llegar hasta una choza hecha de madera.

Vegeta había ayudado a esa mujer hacía unos dos días, ella tenía a su hijo en brazos, el pequeño se había accidentado en una bicicleta y estaba sangrando, el saiyajin después de varias súplicas, acompaño a la mujer hasta el hospital, ahora la misma mujer molesta regresaba a pedirle ayuda.

Entró a la casa y tomo al pequeño, al parecer estaba inconsciente y luego corrieron hasta un hospital cerca del centro.

Bulma estaba en una habitación, su esposo estaba mal, al parecer la comida de aquel restaurante tan refinado, estaba envenenada, tal vez ella se salvo al no consumir nada, solamente vino.

-¿Mi vida como estás?- Ella tomo su mano, estaba fría.

-Estoy bien, tú me das tranquilidad- Trato de sonreír

-Tal vez te den de alta en 3 días, quizá podamos viajar a un lugar bonito- Ella se acercó a su mejilla y la beso

-Sería muy bueno- Volvió a sonreír con cuidado, sentía un gran dolor en el cuerpo

-Oye cielo, ¿Qué ibas a preguntarme en el restaurante?

-Nada, es que algo se me callo, no es nada- Mintió, no sería bueno pedir matrimonio en una habitación de hospital.

Los dos se quedaron estáticos, observándose a los ojos, de pronto pasaron tres enfermeras corriendo con una camilla, había un niño allí, tal vez hasta inconsciente, bulma no pudo evitar salir a averiguar que ocurría.

Una madre desesperada tuvo que quedarse afuera de una habitación, se quedó sentada allí, llevada por su mala suerte, tapo su cara con sus manos, tal vez fingiendo que todo era un sueño.

Bulma al ver esto no pudo evitar sentarse allí, ella también era madre y sabía que dolía cuando un hijo se lastimaba o en los casos mas extremos, en la situación de ella, la mujer la observaba, pero no le hacía caso, estaba oculta en sus pensamientos.

-Mucho gusto soy Bulma Briefs- Ella estiro su mano a la mujer pálida- Sé que no es fácil que un hijo esté en esta situación, soy madre de dos y mi hijo siempre se lastima- Trató de encontrar una conversación para calmarla.

-Soy Alison- Ella descubrió sus ojos hinchados de llorar- Mi hijo Sam… Es lo único que tengo, mi esposo despareció y no volvió- Bulma se sintió identificada.

-Sé lo que se siente…- Ella se quedó ahora pensando, observando el piso, como si este tuviera una respuesta para todo.

De inmediato, un hombre apuesto, pero no muy alto, regresó de la cafetería con dos tazas de café, Bulma al verlo supo que sería su perdición, de nuevo.

-Tu…- Bulma se levanto y lo miro furiosa, pero a la vez, un poco alegre en su interior de verlo de nuevo.

-Tu- El la observo de arriba para abajo, con rencor.

**_Continuará._**

**_Notas de autora._**

**_Bueno, mucho gusto, soy Cataki09, esta es mi primer historia y espero que les halla gustado._**


	2. Tormentos

**_-Tormentos-_ **

Dos miradas, las dos contenidas de rencor y un toque de odio, eran miradas tan intensas que casi que se podía apreciar un pequeño rayo azul entre los dos, la tensión del ambiente aumento y Alison, quien estaba entre los dos sintió temor de estar allí.

Vegeta sabía que su Ki había aumentado considerablemente, un descuido mas o un descontrol en sus sentimientos y el hospital estallaría en pedazos, jamás creyó odiarla de esa manera, pero esa era la realidad a la que ahora se enfrentaban.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Trato de mantenerse distante y firme ante la situación

-Debería preguntar yo lo mismo- Ella aumento la presión y fijo su mirada con la de vegeta

-No tengo porque decirte nada, no hay porque- Entrecerró sus ojos y se aseguró de ponerle odio a sus palabras

Ella se quedo callada y volteo sus ojos, la conversación estaba bastante tensa y lo que le preocupaba por el momento era la salud de Komuro.

-En fin, no necesito nad…- Jamás logró terminar la oración, pues se vio detenida por su pequeña hija de 3 años jaloneando su vestido.

Bulma observo a su hija, la pequeña de ojos azules idéntica a ella y por desgracia, era hija de él.

-Mami, el hermano Trunks desapareció y me perdí- La pequeña tenía lagrimas secas alrededor de sus ojos

-Ya tranquila Bra- La científica tomo a su hija en brazos sin darse cuenta que el príncipe de los saiyajin estaba observando el momento con gran detenimiento- Te llevaré donde Komuro, el estará feliz de verte- Sonrió de un modo materno.

Mientras que madre e hija desaparecían, Vegeta continuaba anonadado.

-¿Podría ser… ella… hija de ese imbécil?- se pregunto a si mismo con ira

-Vegeta- Alison llamó la atención del hombre que continuaba observando el vacío

-¿Qué?- Pregunto molesto

-Era ella tu pareja, ¿No es así?

-¿Y a ti que te importa?, Ya traje a tu mocoso, me largo de aquí- Estaba irritado y necesitaba tomar aire para calmar su desesperación, no sin antes revisar unos cuantos asuntos.

-Como quieras, gracias- Ella sonrío, pero él no le correspondió y simplemente giro su cuerpo y desapareció en pocos segundos

Mientras tanto, la científica se encontraba con su hija y su novio en la habitación del hospital, los tres sonriendo como una familia, pero aun así Bulma no se sentía cómoda, aun trataba de recordar el momento en el que vio a vegeta, se veía bien, bastante bien y sus ojos siempre la hacían recordar los momentos por los que pasaron antes de que Trunks naciera.

Además de recordar esos momentos, también vino a su cabeza la imagen congelada de vegeta al ver a su hija, no era raro, pero el… ¡Él no lo sabía!, como pudo ser tan tonta, no recordar que jamás le dijo acerca de su embarazo, pero claro, el nunca pudo dejarla terminar de anunciarlo.

-Flash Back-

Ella estaba recostada sobre la cama, con una combinación de nervios y emoción, ella estaba embarazada, sería fantástico tener otro hijo y a la vez darle un hermano a Trunks, tanto que lo deseaba, tantas cosas se le venían a la cabeza, pero no la mas importante, ¿Qué diría vegeta?, ella estaba consiente que él no era un buen padre y tampoco estaba segura de como sería su actitud ante la noticia, de todos modos, era necesario avisarle.

Pero las expectativas de Bulma se desmoronaron al ver al hombre allí parado en la puerta, cubierto por sombras, pues la noche había caído y lo único que iluminaba la habitación era la luz de la luna que entraba por un pequeño orificio.

-Vegeta- Ella trato de sonar lo mas calmada posible- Necesitamos hablar

-Yo también necesito hablar contigo- Su voz sonaba fría y distante

-Bien… entonces hablemos- Ella sonrió de lado

El se sentó a su lado y la observo a los ojos, los ojos negros que expresaban la carencia de sentimiento alguno.

-Vegeta yo estoy…- Trato de articular

-Me voy- El rompió la sutileza y lo dijo sin rodeos

-Em… ¿ Espera que?- Sintió una punzada

-Lo que oíste, tomaré una nave del hangar y me iré antes del amanecer

-Vegeta, ¿Pero porque?- Su voz se cortaba lentamente

-No comprenderás mis deseos ni lo que pienso, solo te digo que me iré, Trunks no me necesita, ya lo entrené lo suficiente- Se levanto de la cama, pero antes la mano temblorosa de Bulma lo agarro fuertemente- ¿Qué?- Pregunto frio y sin sentimientos

-No te vayas, no ahora, te necesito- Sus ojos se aguaron y se sintió débil

El dio un suspiro y le dio un beso, sus labios estaban fríos, pero pronto dejarían de estarlo, ella no lo quiso soltar y rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, el delicadamente la recostó en la cama, sin parar de darse besos.

Y así duro la noche, Besos y caricias, Bulma estaba segura que el hombre había cambiado de oportunidad, o de no ser así, ¿Por qué la beso?, sus expectativas estaban tocando el cielo, pero luego cayeron dolorosamente cuando en la mañana el ya no estaba, ni tampoco la nave 8 del hangar, se sintió patética y lo supo entonces, la escoria que lamentablemente amaba

-Fin del Flash Back-

Recordarlo fue como sentir ese momento por segunda vez, sentirse humillada de nuevo y como una jovencita que había sido rechazada por su primer amor, diablos, si que dolió verlo de nuevo, sentir la traición otra vez, sus ojos entonces derramaron lágrimas

-¿Bulma?- Komuro se sobresalto- ¿Estas bien?

-Si claro, es que… no se recordé algo feo- Ella pasó su mano por sus ojos, secando las lágrimas

-Mami, ¿Es por el señor que estaba afuera?- La pequeña niña lo había notado muy bien

-¿Cuál señor?- Komuro trato de comprender lo que ocurría

-No Bra, como crees, él era… era un amigo que hace mucho no veía- Bulma tuvo que verse obligada a sonreír para no delatarse

-No llores cielo, tus hermosos ojos no deben soltar lagrimas- Komuro sonrió de una manera especial

Bulma le devolvió la sonrisa y luego se recostó a un costado de la cama para abrazarlo, abrazarlo ayudo a descargar todo lo que tenía

* * *

Mientras tanto, vegeta se encontraba tratando de buscar la salida de ese infierno, pero cada vez que llegaba a una puerta, veía más personas y más habitaciones, estaba perdido, solo le quedaba encontrar una ventana para escapar de allí, pero fue mas que coincidencia ver como su hijo Trunks entraba a una habitación, no había encontrado la puerta, pero si encontró otra cosa mejor

Llegó hasta una pequeña sala, estaba deshabitada y también había una ventana, se subió a esta y emprendió vuelo, el viento golpeaba su cara, el dulce fresco que le tranquilizaba, ahora solo necesitaba encontrar la ventana de la habitación a la que había visto a su hijo entrar y por suerte la encontró después de entrometerse en muchos cuadros familiares

Los 4 estaban en la cama de Komuro, todos riendo, en especial Bulma, ella no paraba de abrazarlo y decirle cuanto lo quería, Vegeta sentía la ira invadir su cuerpo, ese hombre era un completo idiota al tratar de quitarle lo que era suyo, los saiyajin eran seres muy posesivos, pero este era el peor.

Se quedo hasta la media noche allí, sostenido de un pequeño balcón donde solo cabía una persona, contemplándolos, lleno de agonía, ¿Estaba celoso?, ¿Un príncipe guerrero podría sentirlo?, él no estaba consiente, pero era absolutamente cierto.

Eran ya las 3 AM cuando vio que Bulma tomaba a su hijita ahora dormida y su hijo la seguía, la hora de la visita se hizo tarde y era tiempo de irse, pero no lo hizo, acompaño a Bulma en silencio hasta el estacionamiento, estaba completamente fascinado con esa niñita, aunque fuese hija de ese perdedor, era absolutamente fuerte e inteligente, rasgo sacado de su madre.

Cuando Bulma encendió su auto, el salió de su escondite en un poste y emprendió camino a su casa, estaba seguro de que Natzuki se enfadaría con el por llegar a esas horas, pero eso no le valía lo suficiente para pensarlo.

Entró por la ventana del primer piso, la cual siempre estaba abierta, la casa estaba completamente a oscuras y solo se veía la silueta de los muebles, con la precisión que le otorgaba su vista pudo localizar las escaleras y subir con determinado cuidado, pero lamentablemente, hizo algo mal, ants de llegar al último escalón una tortuga de hule se interpuso e hizo que el pequeño juguete sonara, despertando a Natzuki.

-Vegeta, ¿Qué te dije de llegar a estas horas?- Ella se cruzo de brazos y lo miro con enfado

-¿Qué te importa?- La aparto de su camino e emprendió camino hacia su habitación.

-Maldito hombre- se irrito

* * *

Bulma despertó de su corto sueño, apenas pudo dormir recordando a ese mono, no era posible que después de 3 años sin comunicación el quisiera regresar y dañar toda su condición psicológica.

El teléfono termino de despertarla y contesto con un poco mas de ánimo

-¿Hola?

-Aja, claro, estaré allí en unos minutos- Ella colgó el teléfono y corrió hacia el baño, estaba entusiasmada de ir a la casa de su vieja amiga Natzuki

Al cabo de un rato ya estaba organizada con un lindo conjunto deportivo y las llaves de su nuevo automóvil, nada arruinaría su felicidad, ni siquiera el pensar en vegeta. Arrancó y se fue si dejar polvo.

Llegó hasta una casa con algunos lujos, pero en medio de un bosque, era extraño que su amiga a la que toda su vida le gusto vivir en edificios estuviera viviendo prácticamente lejos de la civilización, pero eso tampoco la detenía, en el lugar se respiraba un buen aire.

Se bajo de su auto y comenzó a caminar hasta la casa de Natzuki, no sin antes ver a un hombre musculoso y con cabellos revolcados emprendiendo viaje hacía el bosque, primero le pareció a vegeta, pero luego puso lógica en sus pensamientos y era ilógico que el estuviese por esos lados .

**_Continuará_**

**_Bien aquí la continuación de esta historia, disculpen por no publicar antes, he estado ocupada, prometo continuarla y darle fin como se debe_**


	3. Lo mas inesperado

**_-lo mas inesperado-_**

Escogió entre dos marcas de cereal, una de chocolate y la otra de frutas, naturalmente ella escogería la de frutas, pero sus hijos protestarían por aquello, sin duda debía pensárselo dos veces antes de lanzar la caja a su carrito repleto de comida.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que visitó a su querida amiga Natzuki, ella se sintió muy cómoda allí, pero lamentablemente no pudo ver al supuesto huésped de Natzuki, llegaron a ser las 2 AM y no había rastro del hombre, Natzuki afirmaba que él dormía varias veces en la casa de su vecina.

Después de comprar las cosas, ingresó las bolsas a la maleta de su automóvil y luego se subió, se suponía que tenía una conferencia a las 3PM y aun no tenía su carpeta con los informes.

Al llegar a su casa, su novio la esperaba en la entrada de la casa, el si estaba como un muñequito, bien arreglado, con su corbata perfecta y su pantalón aplanchado, al ser socios debían dar una buena presentación ante los otros socios de la corporación.

-Vaya, veo que ya estás listo- Bulma abrió la maleta del auto y comenzó a poner las bolsas en el suelo.

-Ni que lo digas, este negocio cambiará nuestras vidas-Se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo, luego le ayudo a entrar las bolsas a la casa.

-¿Y has estado todo el tiempo allí en la puerta?

-No, no, estuve un rato viendo la televisión- Respondió- Oye, cambiando de tema, creo que debemos ponerle una alarma a la casa

-¿Por qué?- Ella se quedó mirándolo

-No lo sé, esta mañana mientras veía mi programa vi a un hombre en la ventana

-¿Un hombre?, Descríbelo- Bulma se quedó petrificada, ya se hacía a la idea de que ocurría

-La verdad no logre verlo bien, solo alance a ver su figura, un segundo después ya no estaba

-Comprendo, esta bien, veré que puedo hacer- Ella acarició su mejilla- Oh, la reunión- Salió disparada a su habitación

Mientras tanto Komuro fue al auto, aun faltaban unas cuantas bolsas para entrar a la casa.

Cuando salió vio a un hombre que iba directo hacia la puerta de la mansión, este era pequeño de estatura, pero bastante fornido para creer que fuese humano.

-¿Quién eres tu?- Komuro pregunto con temor

-Quítate y no estorbes- El hombre empujo a Komuro a un lado

-Oiga señor- Komuro se armó de valor e inflo su pecho- Si da un paso más llamaré a la policía

Pero el hombre no hizo caso y continuó adentrándose en la casa, parecía que la conocía bastante bien, tal vez…, como si hubiese vivido allí en algún momento; Se dirigió hacía la planta alta, mientras que Komuro sacaba su celular para llamar a la policía

Llegó hasta la habitación mas grande la casa, el cuarto de Bulma y entró como si nada, tal vez tuvo que haberlo pensando dos veces antes de tocar, pues la científica estaba completamente desnuda, ella gritó y el…, el ya no estaba en el planeta tierra.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?, ¡Lárgate!, ¿No ves?- Gritó histérica y busco algo con que taparse

Pero vegeta no respondía, el estaba algo así como en Shock, hacía tanto tiempo que no observaba su cuerpo al aire libre y se tomó la molestia de detallarlo una vez mas.

-¡Vete!- Bulma tomo un tacón y lo lanzo a la cabeza del saiyajin, pero de nuevo, este estaba poniéndose mas rojo que nunca.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- Komuro entró a la habitación y al ver lo que ocurría se limito a golpear a vegeta en la nariz- Vete, ¿Qué rayos te pasa observando a mi novia?- Komuro también se puso histérico

-Haber- Vegeta volvió en sí y se sintió patético por lo que había ocurrido- Tu insecto, ¡Largo!- el saiyajin lo tomó de la camisa y lo sacó de la habitación, cerró la perta con llave y luego se dirigió a la muy enfadada Bulma.

-¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Estás loco?- Bulma continuo lanzándole todo lo que veía

-No te preocupes, vengo a hacer un trato contigo- Vegeta sonrió malicioso y Bulma lo observo algo asustada

-¿Qué clase de trato?- Pregunto ella distante y hostil

-Necesito que me des mi cámara de gravedad y que hagas unos cuantos robots

-¿Y si lo hago que ganaría yo?-Preguntó ella desconfiada

-Pues que me iré, no volveré a irrumpir en tu casa, evitaré encontrarme contigo y jamás sabrás del príncipe de los saiyajin

-Me gusta el trato, ven mañana por ella, justamente me voy a una reunión

Vegeta se sintió victorioso y se dispuso a irse por la ventana, cuando Bulma tomó su mano, el se molestó al principio

-Cambio de planes, te daré tu maquinita, si te alejas de mi vida y además si cuidas a mis hijos esta noche- Ella lo observó con una gran sonrisa, ¿El príncipe cuidando niños?

-¿Y no tienes niñeras o robots?

-Trunks es muy listo y siempre desactiva los robots, casa vez que salgo me encuentro con que el hace una fiesta, si tu los cuidas sabré que están seguros- Explicó

Vegeta volteo los ojos, pero si quería su cámara debía hacer un sacrificio, además pudo ingeniárselas para sacarle provecho a esa gran oportunidad que tenía.

-Como quieras…

-Está bien, ve a la planta baja y espera a que ellos lleguen- Bulma soltó su mano y se dirigió a su armario para comenzar a vestirse

-Que día mas raro- Vegeta se bajo del marco de la ventana y abrió la puerta, solo para recibir otro puño de Komuro.

-Maldito infeliz, quiero que te largues- Su cara estaba roja de la ira y esto la pareció gracioso a vegeta

-Si continuas con esto- Habló muy cerca de su oído- Te romperé sin importar que- Empujo su mano contra el abdomen del hombre, haciéndolo estremecerse de dolor

Komuro cayó al piso y vegeta bajo para buscar su cámara de gravedad, con 3 años sin usarse, esta estaba totalmente oxidada, pero aun podía tratar de hacer ejercicio.

El olor a sudor y a viejo inundó su mente de recuerdos y aunque el los negara no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar la primera vez que tuvo un contacto físico con Bulma, era desastroso saber que ella se convirtió casi que una enemiga para el, puesto que el al ser tan posesivo jamás perdonó encontrarla con Komuro, pero las cosas cambiaron al el irse y también debía entender

Sin más rodeos comenzó a hacer flexiones totalmente extasiado de emoción, tener que entrenar en el bosque sin gravedad no ayudaba a su condición física y esta había desmejorado.

* * *

Bulma se estaba terminando de arreglar, mirándose al espejo terminaba los pequeños detalles en su cara, estaba hermosa y Komuro pudo notarlo cuando entró al baño, la abrazó y beso su cuello, besos que desesperan a cualquiera.

-Vamos Komuro, ya prácticamente llegamos tarde a la reunión- Bulma comenzó a juguetear con el

-¿Quién era ese?- Pregunto aun rodeándola con los brazos.

-Es un primo lejano, ya sabes, el primo Vegeta- Bulma empezó a ponerse nerviosa

-Que hombre más extraño

-El cuidará a Trunks y a Bra, ya que es el favorito para ellos- Bulma sonrió falsamente

-Claro…, te espero en el auto, no te demores- Besó su mejilla, se acomodó su chaqueta y bajo a los parqueaderos de la corporación

Mientras que esperaba a Bulma, Komuro pudo escuchar el ruido de una maquina, parecía que esta estaba a punto de estallar y siguió el irritante sonido y llegó hasta el patio para ver que lo que parecía una decoración del jardín, estaba en funcionamiento.

Abrió la puerta y esta rechino, solo para llamar la atención de Vegeta, quien ya estaba levitando supremamente concentrado, Komuro se asustó al principio y luego quiso verificar que era lo que sostenía al primo de Bulma, pero al pisar la loza, sintió como si su espalda se quebrase, cayo al piso y grito con agonía

-Ayúdame- Komuro trató de estirar su mano hacía vegeta, quien a decir verdad sentía deseos de dejarlo morir allí, aplastado por la gravedad.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto el frio y con maldad

-Porque seré el futuro esposo de tu prima, ¿No la quieres ver feliz?

-Claro…, ver feliz a mi prima- Caminó hacía el panel de control y apagó la gravedad, Komuro se levanto y acaricio su espalda.

-Gracias, ¿Pero que rayos es eso?- Dijo asustado

-No te importa y será mejor que te largues de aquí y no comentes nada de esto o ya sabrás tu- De nuevo hizo una mueca macabra

-Como no- Salió corriendo del lugar aun preguntándose, ¿Qué rayos había sucedido?

Vegeta se sentía aun peor, pudo haberlo dejado allí muerto y tal vez firmar la infelicidad de Bulma, el era egoísta y no soportaba tener que verla compartiendo con otro individuo, apagó la cámara y se fue a la cocina, pasara lo que pasara, la mejor comida estaba en la corporación cápsula.

Bulma bajo las escaleras y vio a vegeta devorando todo lo que había, se enfado, puesto que había acabado de hacer las compras, tendría que volverlas a hacer y eso no era tan sencillo.

-Oye vegeta, solo eres un invitado, compórtate- Ella golpeo la espalda del gorila para llamar su atención

-Mujer insolente, no me toques de nuevo, yo soy un príncipe y comeré lo que a mi se me antoje- Estaba completamente lleno de ira

-Terminare tu tota cámara y así te largas de mi vida- Bulma le gritó con fuerza

-Si, me muero de ganas, estos 3 años fueron los mejores sin ti- el saiyajin Puso toda su ira en esas palabras

-¡Y mi vida se puso mejor sin ti!

-Bien, me parece perfecto- Vegeta trato de hacerla callar

Bulma se fue sin decir nada, dio un portazo y se subió al automóvil de su pareja, para desaparecer, algo dolida, pero llena de vida después de esa discusión, odiaba tanto tener que sentir aun cosas por el, pero esa era su desgracia y pronto tendría que acabar con ella.

Vegeta se quedó devorando comida, cuando sintió que alguien jaloneaba su pantalón, estuvo a punto de evaporar al ser que hizo aquello, cuando vio que era la pequeña niñita de ojos azules, a la misma vez, sintió rencor, ver a esa niña, hija de ese desgraciado, no sabía que mas hacer, salvo despreciarla.

-¿Quién es usted señor?- Bra preguntó inocentemente

-No lo se, ¿Por qué no lo averiguas?- Vegeta volvió a retomar la nevera

-oye Bra...- Trunks dio un freno en seco al entrar a la cocina- Papá, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Trunks pregunto anonadado.

**_Continuará_**

**_Bueno, espero que les halla gustado y muchas gracias por sus Reviews_**


	4. De vuelta al juego

**_-De vuelta al juego-_**

Vegeta se había sorprendido, al igual que su hijo, los dos no se habían visto en mucho tiempo y tal vez, la alegría inundo a Trunks, quien llevado de sus emociones, abrazó a su padre, era un lindo cuadro familiar, solo que el padre no estaba muy complacido con el momento.

-¿Qué te ocurre mocoso?, recuerda que nosotros no nos abrazamos- Vegeta separó bruscamente a Trunks.

-Perdona papá, solo que no te había visto en mucho tiempo- El joven comenzó a reírse apenado

-Hermano Trunks- La pequeña niña comenzó a jalonear la camiseta de su hermano- ¿Quién es ese señor?

-Eh…, este Bra- Trunks también estaba enterado de que Vegeta era el padre de Bra, solo que no estaba seguro de comentarlo, puesto que su madre se lo había prohibido- Él es mi padre- Dijo finalmente

-¿Pero tu padre no es mi padre?- Pregunto casi que consternada

-No Bra, tu papá es Komuro, él es mi padre

La niña con la poca edad no lograba comprender en absoluto lo que ocurría, por ello observa a Vegeta y a Trunks, tal vez buscando similitudes entre ellos

-Ya veo, ¿Y porque tu papá no está con mi mamá?- Su mente no podía parar de hacer preguntas

-Ya basta niña, no seas tan insolente y deja de preguntar tonterías- Dijo Vegeta de una forma odiosa

-Papá, déjala ella es solo una niña- Trunks la cargó y desapareció de la cocina

Mientras tanto, Vegeta se quedó analizando el encuentro tan inesperado con su hijo, hacía tres años que no le veía y ya parecía que había crecido y madurado como se debe, además de notar lo grande que estaba, pudo también percatarse de que había disminuido su Ki, se había esforzado tanto para que el pequeño tuviera esa condición física, y al crecer lo destruye todo.

-Oye mocoso- Vegeta grito para que se escuchase en toda la casa

-¿Qué quieres?- Trunks se asomó rápidamente por la puerta

-Ponte tu traje de entrenamiento, tenemos mucho que hacer

-Ya no me sirve el estúpido traje- Dijo cortante

-Entonces te conseguiré uno

Vegeta salió de la cocina y se dirigió a lo que parecía un armario, luego al abrir la puerta comenzó a bajar las escaleras, hasta llegar al sótano, donde habían varias cajas repletas de decoraciones de navidad, juguetes viejos, artefactos construidos por Bulma y finalmente, sus trajes de entrenamiento.

-Veamos- Se agachó y comenzó a hurgar en la caja de cartón, había muchos trajes, rotos y algunos demasiado destruidos, todos eran viejos y le daban recuerdos, cuando Luchó con Cell y Majin Boo, también al investigar en la caja, se dio cuenta de que había un diario, este tenía una solapa marrón y bastante deteriorada por la humedad, al igual que las hojas, pronto se levantó y trajo consigo el viejo libro, ansioso por leer su contenido.

La casa era lo suficientemente grande como para perderse un buen rato, habitaciones las cuales jamás en su vida había llegado haber, fue a dar a una habitación repleta de cojines y frente a estos un televisor gigantesco, se lanzo sobre los cojines y se preparo para un vistazo al libro.

En a primera hoja, con un color rosa decía claramente, Bulma Briefs Diario, a vegeta se le revolvió el estomago y con mas curiosidad se aventuró a seguir hojeando.

Todas las hojas tenían una fecha y cada una hablaba de sus días, en los que Vegeta había estado viviendo allí, esperando a que kakaroto regresara del espacio, también explicaba sus peleas y lo que ella sentía al gritarle y lo más esperado, escribió hasta unos meses después de su inesperado abandono, sin más buscó hasta una página que le helaría por completo.

_"Febrero 23"_

_"Ya han pasado más de 4 meses sin vegeta, el maldito saiyajin al que tanto amé, se esfumo como el aire y me dejo sola junto con Trunks, el algunas veces se encuentra deprimido, ahora se dedico a entrenar el solo, pero siempre que lo hace se llena de completa frustración, decidí entonces, sellar la cámara de gravedad para que el no vuelva a entrar allí"_

_"A veces en las noches, me siento completamente deprimida porque él no está, mi mente aun no puede entender, ¿Por qué se fue?, siempre tuvo todo, incluso cumplí todos sus caprichos de príncipe mimado, ¿Para que?, para que se fuera como si a mi no me importara, como si a él, jamás le hubiera importado. Me pregunto muchas veces, ¿Me habrá amado como lo amé yo?, me duele el hecho de que tal vez el considero esta casa como un simple hogar de paso, donde podía dormir, comer y entrenar, sin tener que hacer nada más, he decidido no pensar mas en el, es malo para mí y no me dará nada a cambio, solo el terrible dolor que ahora siento, si el no volverá mas, está por hecho que no debo pensar mas en el y así será, a partir de ahora y para siempre, Vegeta el príncipe saiyajin, el mas cobarde de todos, no será nada más que un simple recuerdo._

Al terminar de leer esto, se sintió de lo mas cobarde, el en su capricho de abandonar la tierra, de creer que esta lo terminaría volviendo débil, jamás pensó que tal vez lastimaría a la persona que tanto amó, el diario le dio la respuesta que el necesitaba, pero aun así, quiso continuar leyendo y explorando, hasta que llegó a la parte mas tediosa del diario.

_"Junio 15. Mañana"_

_"Aunque traté de hacerme caer en cuenta de que el no volverá, aun sigo pensando en el y aun sigo deprimiéndome porque no está aquí, mis amigos trataron de darme apoyo y algunas de mis amigas se dieron a la tarea de presentarme a unos cuantos hombres, pero por mas que lo intente jamás podre sacar a ese caprichoso saiyajin de mi mente, quien iba a pensar que yo, Bulma Briefs, la valiente, la mas bella y mas inteligente, iba a atormentarme por un patético ser, pero lastimosamente el destino juega con todos y nos hace sufrir de la manera mas injusta, por ahora solo trataré de fingir que estoy bien y no parecer una idiota frente a mis amigas._

_Junio 15. Noche_

_"Hoy fue el día mas estupendo de mi vida, mis amigas invitaron a un socio de la empresa, la verdad es que ya habíamos hablado antes, a decir verdad en el pasado recibí unas cuantas llamadas suyas, pero hoy tuvimos la oportunidad de conocernos mas a fondo, es un hombre bastante intelectual, le gusta leer e inventar como a mi, además de eso, es muy caballero y muy apuesto, tiene unos hermosos ojos verdes y es casi igual de atlético que… Ah, Vegeta, en fin, Komuro me invitó a salir en unos días, no puedo esperar, no se si estoy alucinando, pero creo que e encontrado al hombre ideal para mí_

Vegeta cerró el libro y tomó aire, estaba rojo y su cuerpo estaba helado, estaba tal vez un poco celoso, pero como no iba a estarlo, ese hombre mañoso desde un principio quería quitársela, de nuevo recordó las llamadas y una en especial, la cual lo hizo querer matarlo.

_***Flash Back***_

_El teléfono sonó y Bulma como siempre tomó el teléfono de su habitación, hacía unas semanas que un hombre había estado llamándola, vegeta había tenido la necesidad de levantar el teléfono de la sala y escuchar las súplicas del hombre, para que su mujer le aceptara por lo menos una salida._

_-Vamos, ¿Qué te cuesta salir conmigo?- El hombre se escuchaba desesperado_

_-Pues, ya te dije que tengo esposo y no le gustará lo que me estás pidiendo- Bulma se escuchaba distante y vegeta celebraba esto_

_-Pero simplemente quiero conocerte, ¿sabes algo?, aunque tu esposo esté allí, tu siempre serás mi sueño, no sé que tienes tu peli azul, pero creo que jamás podré dejar de pensar en ti- Se escuchaba sollozando al otro lado de la línea._

_-Adiós- Bulma colgó el teléfono y el hombre se quedó estático, mientras tanto vegeta había casi que agarrado un tic nervioso, ese hombre tuvo el atrevimiento de decirle aquellas cosas a la mujer de un saiyajin, él estaba seguro de que las pagaría._

**_*Fin del flash back*_**

Su cabeza estaba que explotaba y su pecho estaba completamente inflado, adolorido y lleno de remordimiento, se levantó de los cojines y salió al corredor que conectaba las demás habitaciones, necesitaba aire y justamente dio a parar a la habitación de la pequeña Bra.

Entró sigilosamente y encontró a la pequeña enterrada en su cama, junto con varios peluches, ella estaba descansando y la prueba de esto era que unos leves ronquidos llenaban de paz el lugar, Vegeta se dejó llevar y se sentó en la cama, observó a la pequeña, era realmente idéntica a su madre e igual de bella.

-Papi, ¿Eres tu?- La pequeña despertó de su sueño y con los ojos entre abiertos trató de buscar a su padre.

Vegeta de nuevo volvió en si, esa casa ya no era su casa y esa mujer, ya no era su mujer, ahora había otro que tomó su lugar gustoso, crío a su hijo y le dio una hermana. Se levantó y dejó a la niña allí, aun tratando de identificar al extraño en la oscuridad, él necesitaba salir de allí o su conciencia lo mataría.

Bajo a la primera planta y se encontró con todo muy calmado, Trunks estaba ahora dormitando en el sofá, sigilosamente se fue hasta la puerta y al abrirla dio un brinco en sus adentros, Bulma estaba frente a frente con el y a su lado estaba el desgraciado de Komuro.

-Ah… Hola- Vegeta dijo sin el interés alguno

-Hola vegeta- Bulma le dio un empujón y entró a la casa

-Hey vegeta….- Komuro recordó lo que ocurrió en la tarde

-Bien parece que es hora de irme- Vegeta comenzó a salir de la casa, pero Bulma agarro su mano

-Ven un segundo- Bulma comenzó a jalonear su mano y lo condujo hasta su laboratorio

El aire parecía contaminado, estos dos lo mantenían bastante tenso

-Que necesitas- Vegeta trato de no enfrascar una conversación

-Solo te enseñare unos prototipos que estuve haciendo, no se si te interesen- Bulma comenzó a buscar entre unos grandes cajones, mientras que el esperaba impaciente

Cuando los encontró, sacó un pequeño robot mediano, vegeta bufo ante tal ridiculez, lo que él tenía en mente, era completamente diferente.

-¿Eso?- Vegeta no mostró gran interés

-Vamos, debes verlo- Ella encendió al robot y de inmediato este comenzó a lanzar rayos al azar, vegeta trató de esquivarlos, pero lastimosamente uno le laceró la palma de la mano- ¿Decías principito?

-Realmente son interesantes, pero nada que no halla visto antes- Dijo de una manera simple

-Como quieras- Bulma se enfadó ante el acto de vegeta, estaba a punto de encestarle un puño en la cara, pero luego vio como gotas de sangre caían de su palma

Ella corrió a observar su palma, tenían un gran hueco en ella, pero a el no parecía interesarle, tal vez porque necesitaba salir de allí cuanto antes

-Vegeta, necesitas cubrirte eso- Ella estaba impresionada

-Si, ya lo haré cuando llegue a mi casa- movió su mano para que Bulma dejara de tomarla

-Ven- Sacó de otro cajón un botiquín, tomó un antibiótico y una venda

-Que no mujer, no necesito nada de ti- Vegeta se cruzo de brazos, pero Bulma le lanzó una mirada asesina

-Deja de ser terco- Tomó su mano salvajemente y comenzó a limpiarla con el antibiótico

Vegeta se quedó callado al ver el gran hueco en su palma

-¿Ves?, si la desinfectamos estamos seguros de que el príncipe tendrá su mano completa para una semana- Puso la venda alrededor de su mano y luego la soltó

-Bueno, supongo que yo… si- Jamás aprendió a decir gracias

-Está bien- Ella le dio una leve sonrisa

-Regresaré mañana por mis cosas y ya sabes, cumpliremos el trato que hicimos

-Si- Bulma aunque le negara, se sentiría fatal al saber que jamás volvería saber de el

Vegeta salió por la gran puerta del laboratorio, pero de nuevo, una mano fría lo detuvo

**_Continuará_**

**_Hola. ¿Qué tal?, espero poder actualizar pronto y gracias por sus reviews_**


	5. lastimosamente, estamos enredados

**-Lastimosamente, estamos enredados -**

-Vegeta, escúchame, puedes venir a ver a Trunks cuando tu quieras, además si necesitas cosas… sabes que puedes contar conmigo- Ella lo miró a los ojos, casi que rogándole que no se fuera de su vida de nuevo

-Como quieras- Vegeta no quería volver a amarla, ya no más, él debía volverse, el guerrero mas fuerte del universo

-Puedes quedarte si quieres, esta haciendo frío y hay neblina como para poder volar fácilmente, te daré una habitación si quieres.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- Vegeta pregunto en un tono exigente y casi que maldiciéndose

-No veo el problema, solo que quiero ayudarte, que me ayudes con Trunks- Bulma trató de esconderse tras su hijo

-Él ya es un hombre, no veo en que me necesite

-Te equivocas, él me dijo hace unos días que necesitaba a su padre de nuevo, Vegeta, aunque tú y yo no volvamos a estar juntos, eres su padre y nunca dejaras de serlo- Era cierto, ella continuo adentrándose mas a su mirada, ¿Quién le diría que no a esos ojos?

-¿Dónde duermo?- El opto por rendirse, pero solo porque estaba agotado y a decir verdad, esa casa le gustaba mas que la de Natzuki, la de ella era realmente molesta y no se encontraba la paz necesaria

-Sígueme- Ella sonrío y lo condujo hasta una habitación en la planta de las habitaciones

El cuarto era cómodo, una cama, un escritorio y un armario, era bastante buena, lo que destruía la perfección de este era el hecho de que al frente de esta, estaba el cuarto de Bulma, ese cuarto repleto de recuerdos, algunos buenos y otros patéticos

-Bueno, que duermas bien Vegeta- Bulma le brindo una de sus viejas Pijamas, constaba de un pantalón corto y una camiseta blanca

-Aja- Vegeta ya estaba harto de tantas sutilezas, algo se traía esa humana y se iba a enterar de que

Bulma cerró la puerta y Vegeta simplemente se puso la ropa para dormir, así, envuelto en las sábanas, podía pensar, ¿Qué iba a hacer con su vida?, antes de vencer a Boo y a Cell, su claro objetivo era superar a kakaroto, ahora ya no sabía que hacer.

A mitad de la noche el ruido de una puerta le despertó de su cálido sueño, quiso volver a dormir, pero el fuerte rugido de su estómago le indico que era hora de llenarlo, sin mas, bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a la gran habitación y su favorita.

Al encender la luz sus ojos se encandilaron y se cerraron automáticamente, pero al cabo de unos segundos se volvió a regular su vista y pudo ver con claridad la fina figura de una mujer bebiendo jugo desde la botella, primero recordó lo desaliñada que era ella y luego, simplemente se sintió incomodo de tener que verla con su shorts cortos.

-Hola vegeta- Se limpio el bigote amarillo que le había quedado del jugo

-Eh, hola mujer- Vegeta continuo su paso, aun nervioso, hasta la nevera

-Veo que sigues con tu costumbre de comer en la noche- Bulma se quedó observando la mesa de mármol, la misma donde ella estaba apoyada

-Si, lo sigo haciendo- Dijo sin prestarle atención

-Aquí abajo hay unos bocadillos que hizo la cocinera- Bulma se agacho, justamente al lado del príncipe nervioso

-Si, yo me encargo de buscarlos

-Espera, también hay que calentarlos- Bulma jaloneo unas bolsas y sacó de allí los dichosos bocadillos- Espera un segundo- Se levantó, pero ahora quedando de narices con vegeta.

-Claro- Vegeta se sobresaltó y se corrió rápidamente- Te espero en la sala- De nuevo, salió corriendo de allí

-Vaya, que hombre mas raro- Bulma comenzó a calentar los bocadillos en el microondas y luego, después de varios minutos, ya estaban en un plato, directamente para el príncipe hambriento

Al llegar a la sala, con el plato en sus dos manos, se dio cuenta de que vegeta estaba completamente profundo en el sofá, no pudo evitar sonreír y acercarse a el silenciosamente

-Oye vegeta- Susurro

-Eh, que…- Vegeta se despertó sobresaltado y lo primero que vio fue a la hermosa mujer mirándolo a los ojos.

-Aquí está tu comida- Lo dejó en la mesita de vidrio al frente del sofá y luego se sentó en el otro

Vegeta estaba completamente nervioso, pero esto no evito que se atragantara de los suculentos alimentos, mientras que Bulma le observaba con una sonrisa, una que el notó rápidamente

-¿Y tu que me miras?- Dijo con la boca llena de comida

-Nada… Nada, solo- Dio un suspiro- Recordando, eso es todo- quiso distraerse observando la pared

-Ah, mira que interesante- Dijo con sarcasmo, para seguir comiendo

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, cada uno en su mundo, vegeta en el expreso de los alimentos y ella en viejas noches, besos y caricias que él en su momento le brindo.

-Bulma, cielo, ¿Dónde estas?- La voz de Komuro bajando por las escaleras los hizo sobresaltarse

-Aquí, el primo vegeta tenía algo de hambre, así que… le hice unos bocadillos- Se levantó del sofá y le dio un abrazo, justo en frente de vegeta

-Está bien, volveré a dormir, mañana tengo que irme a Tokio para resolver un problema con la fábrica- Le dio un beso y observo con recelo a vegeta, quien lo miraba con rencor y odio.

Al irse Komuro, Bulma regresó a su lugar en el sofá, ahora vegeta se había quedado mirándola fijamente

-¿Qué me miras tu?- Bulma pregunto divertida

-¿Por qué el?- Vegeta soltó sus palabras, sin poder detenerlas

-No comprendo, ¿Cómo que porque el?

-Si, digo…, puedes tener a cualquier insecto, pero lo escogiste a él

-No lo se, lo mismo podrías preguntarme en tu caso, ¿No?, ¿Por qué tu y no el?- Ella comenzó a enfrascarse en una conversación que terminaría mal

-No comprendo tu pregunta mujer- El la miró a los ojos, retándola y tratando de intimidarla

-Digo, porque tengo que seguir amándote a ti y no amarlo a el como yo a ti

Vegeta quedó en silencio, sabía que si respondía esto, su orgullo y todos sus principios estarían en juego, ella le acababa de confesar que le seguía amando, ¿Pero el?, ¿El sentía lo mismo?, se había acostumbrado a su presencia, pero, ¿La amaba?, un guerrero no debía pensar tales cosas, lo suyo no era el amor, nunca lo fue ni lo sería

-Dime, ¿Lo estás pensando?, sé que te parezco patética y sé que te fuiste por ello, me dejaste sin salida alguna, ¿Qué podía hacer yo?- Bulma comenzaba a temblar

-No lo sé, no soy bueno para dar explicaciones tan… tan

-Estúpidas, lo se, está mas que claro que tu tienes tu vida y que yo tengo la mía

-Además de que tienes una hija, bien por ti- Cruzo sus brazos y se dispuso a levantarse

-Estás en lo cierto, Que tengas buena noche y disculpa el atrevimiento

-No interesa- Subió las escaleras y la dejo allí, destrozada y sollozando

Al día siguiente, el delicioso aroma del tocino hizo que vegeta despertara, bajó de inmediato, solo para ver a Trunks y a Bra sentados en la mesa

-Buenos días papá- Trunks se sentía feliz de verlo allí y tal vez imaginar que ellos estarían juntos de nuevo

-Trunks- Saludo cortante y se sentó en la mesa, tal y como lo hacía tres años atrás

-Ya te serviré vegeta- Bulma no irradiaba esa felicidad de siempre, incluso estaba pálida

Después de comer, vegeta la siguió hasta su laboratorio y ella le entregó las cápsulas que contenían su traje de entrenamiento renovado, los robots y la preciada cámara, él estaba listo para partir y para dejarla sin mirar atrás, pero, ¿Ella estaría lista?

-Sé que no volverás- Bulma se recostó en un escritorio

-No se mujer, tu no debes actuar frente a mis decisiones- Él se cruzó de brazos

-Entiendo, no importa, es un momento de debilidad, solo… yo…, vete- Bulma puso su palma sobre su frente

-Bien- El giro sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la puerta

-Espera vegeta- Ella gritó rápidamente, él se volteó cansado- El traje, le falta un detalle- Bulma corrió hasta un cajón y sacó la armadura, luego se dirigió hacía vegeta y le puso la armadura en el cuerpo, mientras hacía unos ajustes con una destornillador

-Realmente eres olvidadiza, iba a irme sin lo mas importante- Comenzó a echar en cara su pequeño olvido

-Cállate vegeta, esto le puede ocurrir a cualquiera- con furia, apretó mas de la cuenta la armadura

-Apúrate, esta casa me fastidia

-Tu presencia me fastidia, eres odioso, no puedo creer que por un momento sentí amor por ti otra vez

-Vaya, que increíble- Dijo con sarcasmo

-Ya termino, espera- Apretó mas y por último, quito la armadura, solo que esta vez se vio acompañada de unos labios, cálidos y frescos, ¿Cómo pudo?- Vegeta, ¿Qué te pasa?- Se separo lanzando al piso la armadura

Vegeta no dijo nada y como por arte de magia, ya estaba volando por los cielos, tocando con sus dedos sus labios y maldiciéndose por aquel momento de debilidad

**_*Punto de vista de Vegeta*_**

_-Vaya que increíble- Dije con sarcasmo para que dejara de hablar y gritar, lo único que me interesaba era que de una buena vez terminara la armadura, después de eso iba a salir corriendo de allí para no volver._

_Pero la desgracia también me acompaño, esa mujer era una mañosa, cuando quito mi armadura, se apegó mas a mi cuerpo y lo mas degradante era que me daba cierta alegría._

_El descaro continuo cuando de inmediato me rodeo con sus brazos, jamás en mi vida me había quitado una armadura de ese modo, simplemente bastaba con estirar tus brazos y sacarla, pero yo era mas astuto y me di cuenta que no._

_Su aliento se sentía mas cerca y cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba besándola, maldita sea, yo un guerrero de clase alta, me deje llevar de mis instintos y al besé, mi orgullo quedó destrozado y aun así, dándome cuenta, no paré de besarla, solo hasta que sentí que sus manos empujaban mi pecho, me di cuenta que fue lo suficiente._

_Ella me observo, con un tono de picardía, yo no era ningún idiota y sabía diferenciar perfectamente cuando ella está satisfecha con algo y esa no fue la excepción, aun así la vergüenza me invadió, me sentí patético, me denigre a tal modo que ni yo sabía que podía hacerlo, tiré las capsulas al piso y corrí hasta la ventana mas cercana, para después encontrándome volando y recordando la exquisitez de sus labios y de lo cálido que era su cuerpo apegado al mío, aunque yo lo negara, inconscientemente sabía que me gustaba su jugueteo y todo de ella._

**_Continuara_**

**_Bueno, quise darles así como un capitulo extra y añadiéndole otro extra, como el punto de vista de vegeta, espero que les halla gustada y que queden con la duda, ahora, ¿Qué pasará?, nos vemos, hasta la próxima._**


	6. Hawái

**_-hawái-_**

Cuando abrió los ojos, lo tuvo todo muy claro, esa cama no era su cama, ni esas sábanas, nada era suyo, solamente, el recuerdo humillante de lo que ocurrió.

Con algo de pereza, logró levantarse y ver un bulto envuelto en sábanas, solo unos pequeños mechones azules salían a la luz, se acercó con algo de temor y pudo ver la figura mas humillante y denigrante de toda su vida, allí estaba la científica, durmiendo tranquila y con una sonrisa en su rostro, él perdió el equilibrio y rápidamente, se golpeo con la pared. Aquello no le podía estar sucediendo.

Con algo más de calma, trató de ubicar el lugar donde estaban, su mente estaba completamente revuelta y solo unas pequeñas imágenes llegaron a su mente, una mujer, caricias, besos y una noche en la ciudad, ¿Qué más debía suponer?

El cuarto estaba casi que a oscuras, las cortinas completamente cerradas y las paredes grisáceas, le hacían dar un efecto parecido, en silencio, como un gatito sigiloso, trató de buscar su ropa y esfumarse de allí, no quería pasar la vergüenza de mirarla a los ojos y saber lo que hicieron

Pero todo comenzó a agraviarse, cuando la mujer abrió sus ojos de un disparo y también, se encontraba en la misma situación, confundida e incluso humillada, instantáneamente, ubico los ojos negros del saiyajin, tratando de encontrar respuestas, pero el tampoco parecía saberlo muy bien, pues el impacto le causo un revoltijo en su cabeza.

-¿Pero que demonios?- La mujer optó por maldecirse, estaba confundida y un poco molesta, su cabeza le dolía y al parecer, todo su cuerpo.

-No me mires a mi, de seguro fueron tus mañas las que me trajeron a esto- Se sentó a un borde de la cama, parecía que alguien hubiera muerto, había un silencio bastante incomodo.

-Necesito una explicación vegeta, ¡Explícame todo maldición!- Bulma había perdido toda su dignidad, pues despertar en la cama con un hombre que la había abandonado hacía tres años, no era algo que se podía digerir fácilmente

-Yo no sé que ocurre, mujer vulgar, no tienes derecho a gritarme de ese modo, recuerda que somos como un par de extraños- Se cruzó de brazos y la observó con odio

-Acabamos de despertar, uno junto al otro, ¿Qué no ves el problema?, tengo novio y si, soy una mujer fiel

-Pues, te estás contradiciendo, ¿No analizaste lo que dijiste?

Bulma se quedó en silencio, por el momento, vestirse era lo mas correcto, tal vez hasta largarse de allí, con explicación o no, si quería mantener su cordura o lo que quedaba de ella, debía correr, antes de que ese simio la atrapara de nuevo.

-Oh rayos- El príncipe golpeo su frente con la palma de su mano, quejándose, tal vez, los recuerdos habían llegado- Es tu culpa, todo es tu culpa mujer insulsa

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Ahora recuerdo todas la idioteces que hiciste, es tu culpa que estemos aquí- Tragó saliva- Además, ni siquiera estamos en la ciudad- Bulma volteó a mirarlo, enfadada

-¿Qué demonios sucedió?

Por ahora, vegeta solo tenía los pocos recuerdos y los dos debían conformarse por ahora.

-Ayer, cuando, tu me besaste, opté por salir volando de allí, pero algo me detuvo, la culpa, el remordimiento, y entonces fue, cuando regresé por ti, no se porque, pero lo hice, en fin de cuentas, tu estabas bebiendo de una copa, llorando- A vegeta le comenzaba a doler la cabeza- Entonces me sentí culpable, nunca lo hice con nadie, pero siempre estuve en deuda contigo y tuve que hacer- Se quedó paralizado un momento- Tuve que hacer lo correcto, en fin, el alcohol siempre te hace reírte y ponerte muy extraña, comenzaste a decirme cosas y luego…

* * *

Vegeta se sentó al lado de Bulma, molesto por tener que sentir culpa, lástima de la humana, pero si quería mantenerse en calma, tenía que hacerlo.

Apoyados en un escritorio, Bulma comenzó a lanzar todos sus insultos a Vegeta, todos los sufrimientos que la hizo pasar, todas las noche que lloró por el, etc. Entonces, ella le entregó la copa y casi que lo obligó a beber su contenido, al principio el la rechazo, pero después, tuvo que

Al cabo de un rato y sin darse cuenta, los dos ya habían bebido 3 botellas, las penas, todas las cosas, el pasado oscuro de ambos, todo lo escupieron, jamás habían tenido una comunicación tan extensa, pero al fin y al cabo, ninguno estaba consiente de lo que hacía

-Y allí termina todo, no recuerdo nada mas- Sus ojos casi que se querían salir de órbita, su expresión facial cambió radicalmente y ahora, el tenía un tic nervioso en su boca, casi que anonadado de lo que había hecho.

-Entonces…,¿Por qué estamos aquí?- Ahora estaba mas calmada

-No lo se, supongo que deberíamos irnos y olvidarlo todo

-Esto no puede quedarse así además ni siquiera tengo dinero, supongo que deberás llevarme a casa

-Ni creas que volveré a tocarte, si te quieres ir, te vas a ir caminado, ya perdí mucho ejercicio, debería volver- Se levanto de la cama, aun con los brazos cruzados e indiferente de lo que ocurría

-Ni se te ocurra vegeta, si me dejas abandonada, juro por kamisama que crearé un rayo para destruirte, no volverás a revivir jamás- Estaba roja de la ira y estas palabras, tocaron a vegeta

-Vaya, crees que tu tonta tecnología servirá para aniquilar a un saiyajin- Se río con ironía

-Pero la tecnología stufur si- Sonrió maléficamente

-¿Entonces?, no te cargaré, debemos- No estaba muy contento con lo que pensaba- ¿Conseguir un automóvil?

-Vamos, te sigo- Terminó de acomodarse su ropa, luego salieron los dos, de la habitación casi que destruida y desordenada.

Al salir, vieron un corredor, bastante iluminado con una luz blanca, la cual encandiló los ojos de ambos, pues estos aun no se acostumbraban al cambio de iluminación, luego bajaron las escaleras, pues el elevador no funcionaba.

Después de bajar 9 pisos, llegaron hasta una recepción, donde al parecer no había nadie, así que se fueron de allí sin ningún problema, después, salieron del hotel y vieron una gran playa, aun no había salido el sol, eran alrededor de las 4 Am y no había ni un alma caminando por allí, los letreros de los restaurantes apagados, las discotecas y solamente los iluminaba, el gran cartel del hotel.

-¿En donde demonios estamos?- Dijo vegeta desesperado

-Pues, en aquel cartel dice, Hawái- Bulma señalo un cartel, donde había un gran aviso, "Ven a Hawái"

-¿Y como rayos terminamos aquí? – Vegeta se estaba poniendo impaciente, un sorpresa mas y estallaría toda la isla

-Pues debemos averiguarlo supongo, tal vez debamos regresar a la habitación, no hay nadie ni nada que nos pueda llevar a casa

-Pues dormiré en el suelo, no compartiré nada contigo- Se cruzó de brazos y por esta vez, solo siguió la corriente

Al volver a subir los 9 pisos, pudieron abrir fácilmente la puerta, solo un pequeño forcejeo y ya estaba, de vuelva a la pocilga que habían dejado la noche anterior, Bulma cayó rápidamente en la cama, y vegeta simplemente tomó una almohada y se acomodó en el piso que era de alfombra.

-Que duermas bien vegeta- Bulma sonrió con algo de diversión, ver al príncipe mimado dormir en el suelo era bastante gracioso

-Si claro, claro- Rugió y durmió dándole la espalda a la cama, ya le estaba desesperando la pequeña risilla de la mujer

* * *

**_-El día anterior-_**

Los dos estaban completamente perdidos de la realidad, ninguno consiente de lo que hacía, con adrenalina en sus cuerpos, estaba completamente claro que harían una locura y como estaba predicho, Vegeta cargó a Bulma y la elevó hacía el cielo, permitiendo ver toda la ciudad, como si de una maqueta se tratara.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Bulma estaba un poco roja por el alcohol

-A donde tú quieras- Estaba un poco tambaleante y torpe, pero aun así, la tenía bastante agarrada

-Hawái vegeta, llévame a Hawái - Bulma se aferró mas a el e inquieta comenzó a sacudirse

Vegeta asintió y al cabo de unos segundos, los dos estaban atravesando el cielo, viajando hacia el sureste de Japón, lograron llegar a la dichosa Hawái, donde no estaban seguros de que hacer

Al tocar tierra, la arena invadió las botas de vegeta, quien un poco ebrio no paró mucha atención, mientras que Bulma, se desprendió de sus zapatos y corrió, luego, en uno de sus arranques de locura, se adentró al mar, mojando toda su ropa, pero lo único que le importaba, era que estaba en Hawái, tal vez con el hombre de su vida.

Vegeta solo la observaba como una extraña, tratando de asimilar la situación y tal vez, analizando el porque se encontraba allí, con sus preciadas botas repletas de arena y con una mujer que estaba completamente fuera de si misma.

Pero, su control se desvaneció y los efectos del alcohol regresaron a él, quien también, decidió adentrarse en el mar junto con ella, la tarde se les fue a los dos y también los efectos de la bebida, pero por una extraña situación, un hombre traía una bandeja de licores, de todos los colores, la sed se apoderó de ellos y bebieron todas las copas que habían en la bandeja, para volver al total descontrol.

Solo hasta que cayó la noche, los dos, mojados, decidieron buscar un hotel y parecía que la suerte les abundaba, pues en sus narices apareció un edificio blanco con un cartel luminoso, de inmediato, corrieron a registrarse con un pequeño hombrecito.

-Hola señor-Dijo Bulma con su voz temblando

-¿En que les puedo ayudar?- El hombrecillo estaba completamente sorprendido, una pareja, totalmente emparamada y con efectos de embriagues, le parecía algo fuera de sus ideas

-Una habitación insecto y en la planta mas alta, ¿Entendiste?- Vegeta golpeo el escritorio, haciendo estremecerse al pequeño

-Serían… Serían, 20 dólares señor- El recepcionista estaba completamente asustado

-No tenemos dinero- Bulma comenzó a reírse

-Pues, me temo que no puedo darles una habitación

-¿Ah no?- Vegeta comenzaba a tornarse violento

Al cabo de un rato, una habitación parcialmente limpia estaba frente a ellos, el hombrecillo, asustado los dejo a solas, algo hizo vegeta para que pudieran obtener lo que querían, algo no muy sano ni muy pacifico, como amenazar a un simple humano con destruirlo.

Ya solo quedaban los dos, solos en la habitación, emparamados y con frío recorriendo sus cuerpos

-Pondré a secar esto- Vegeta se quitó su traje de entrenamiento, quedando solo en ropa interior

-Pues si tu lo haces, lo hare yo también- Bulma hizo lo mismo y lanzo su camisa y su pantalón a varias esquinas de la habitación, quedando frente a frente con vegeta, los dos en ropa interior

-Pues…- Bulma comenzó a bostezar- Supongo que me dormiré- Tropezó con una mesita de noche y callo de bruces a la cama, para luego quedar profundamente dormida.

Vegeta después cayó en la cama, luego acomodó a Bulma en esta y la arropó con su sábana, sus ojos estaban dando vueltas y no podía precisar bien lo que pasaba

-¿Me abrazas?- Bulma rompió el gran silencio que había en el cuarto

Vegeta solo la abrazo, en silencio y sin decir nada, pero después, tal vez, la perfección del momento, hizo que Bulma girara, para quedar nariz con nariz, luego, se besaron, un beso lleno de pasión, un beso que los dos querían, consientes o no, lo disfrutaban ambos

Vegeta tomó la cintura de Bulma y ella lo abrazo, haciendo del beso mas efectivo, la habitación ahora estaba en llamas, pues el calor corporal de estos, estaba que los hacía estallar.

-¿Todas mis noches soñé con esto de nuevo?- Bulma se separó del beso y susurró, para después darle repetidos besos

Después, la noche prosiguió, con dos amantes dispuestos a darlo todo, dos personajes que, aunque no lo aceptaran, se amaban con locura, él un príncipe orgulloso y una científica brillante, con algo de orgullo, sabían que al estar juntos, harían una explosión de emociones y que ninguno podía controlarse, no importaba el que.

* * *

Cuando por fin sintieron el sol salir, los dos despertaron, Bulma se estiró como una princesa acabada de salir de su sueño y Vegeta, con un poco de dolor de espalda, hacerse el orgulloso, no le ayudaría en nada.

-Hey vegeta- Bulma se sentía como nueva y escuchar de nuevo los ronquidos de vegeta, aunque fuese extraño, le hacían sentirse en su hogar

-Que quieres maldita mujer- Él no estaba de humor para nada

-Tengo algo de hambre, Si te apuraras, podríamos volver a nuestras vidas de nuevo

-Cambié de opinión, súbete a mi maldita espalda y nos largamos de este asqueroso lugar- Los efectos del alcohol habían pasado ya, pero los que seguían, al parecer habían ya llegado a él

-Como quieras- Se estiró y luego, se paró junto a vegeta al lado de la ventana, abrieron las cortinas y volaron como pájaros, de nuevo, hacia su destino

Cuando por fin divisaron la ciudad, vegeta sintió un gran alivio, pero su cabeza aun le dolía y ahora, en su cuerpo habían ciertos dolores musculares, los cuales solo sentía cuando hacía mucho ejercicio, era bastante extraño sentirlos y además traer a una mujer que se movía demasiado, era aun peor para sus dolores.

Y después de tanto, por fin tocaron los pastos de Capsule Corp., solo para ver a un muy enojado Komuro en la puerta de la mansión.

-¿con que primo?, ¿Eh?, Bra me lo dijo todo- Komuro corrió hacía los dos sujetos, luego le dio una golpiza a vegeta en la cabeza- ¿Con que papito?, ¡Aléjate de mi mujer ahora mismo!- Komuro había perdido todo el control, pero que su pareja había desaparecido toda la noche y luego haber regresado en la espalda de un hombre, que al parecer era su ex pareja, no era algo fácil de pensar ni de soportar

**_Continuará_**

**_¿Qué les pareció?, espero que les halla gustado y nos vemos a la próxima, por cierto quiero agradecerles los RW que me han enviado, enserio me gusta que les hallan parecido interesantes los capítulos hasta ahora._**


	7. Alison Hashimoto

**_-Alison Hashimoto-_**

Todo en aquel patio estaba que estallaba, el Ki del príncipe estaba que volaba la mansión, ser golpeado en la cabeza por un mísero humano era totalmente vulgar y el no estaba de un buen humor para soportar esto.

-Bulma, ¿Cómo me hiciste esto?, te amo, daría lo que fuera por ti- El hombre se lanzó al piso, completamente destrozado- Se que jamás me amarás

-Komuro- Bulma se lanzó al piso y le proporcionó un abrazo- Jamás digas eso, te amo, no te imaginas cuanto, no ocurrió nada entre nosotros- Tragó saliva

Vegeta observaba esta escena con repugnancia, se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a tomar aire, ya era hora de desaparecer de allí.

Cuando Komuro se sintió un poco mas calmado, se levantó y observó a vegeta con recelo, el saiyajin solo sonrió, el Ki del hombre era solo de 3 unidades, hasta una mosca podía tener 2 unidades mas que el

-Bien Bulma, confiaré en ti- La abrazó y se dirigió a la casa

Los dos quedaron nuevamente solos, en el pleno silencio, ni siquiera los animales ni el sonido del ambiente se sentía cerca, parecían estar en el espacio, sin nada de distracciones alrededor.

-Bien vegeta, lo mas justo para los dos, es que te vayas y no volvernos a ver, ni por Trunks ni por Bra- Dijo seria, ya hasta parecía no dolerle la idea, pero el príncipe si dudó.

-¿Por Bra?, ¿Por qué demonios vendría aquí por esa mocosa?- Bulma había metido la pata

-Nada Vegeta, olvídalo- Dio un salto

-Como digas mujer, que torpe- Ya estaba comenzando a elevar su Ki para irse

-Bien vegeta, reparare tu traje y tu armadura, te la haré llegar de alguna manera

-Aja- Se elevó por los cielos, inquieto por irse y no volver a ver esa casa

Vegeta ya había emprendido su vuelo y Bulma simplemente sintió nostalgia al verlo desaparecer, aunque aparentara ya no quererlo en su vida, rogaba porque él regresara, aunque fuera para despedirse. Por ahora, lo que necesitaba era entrar a la casa y explicarle a Komuro con mas detalle.

Desde una nube, se encontraba un príncipe saiyajin, observando con ojos de águila, como la mujer de cabellos azules entraba, su mente le decía que lo olvidara y que regresara al bosque, pero ese órgano palpitante, que según él, "No servía para nada", le decía que volviera, aunque fuese solo para despedirse.

Pero su mente ganó y de inmediato, su actitud cambió, voló hacia el bosque, donde entrenaría hasta entrar en trance. Cuando tocó el pasto y se sintió como un animal salvaje, por fin pudo respirar, se liberó de la tensión que había vivido estos últimos días y también liberó su mente, los momentos de entrenamiento se convertían en su espacio de reflexión, ¿Pero como podía pensar después de todo lo que había sucedido?, Optó por mantener la mente en blanco y simplemente, hacer su rutina diaria, comenzando por abdominales.

Mientras hacía sus abdominales, podía deleitarse con el sonido de la naturaleza, estaba cayendo la noche y podía ver como las aves se dirigían a sus hogares, mientras que también escuchaba a los animales nocturnos prepararse para una noche mas de caza, al igual que el.

Pero también, escuchó además de animales, la voz de una mujer, gritando el nombre de vegeta, se escuchaba desesperada y no muy lejos de donde él se encontraba.

-¿Qué demonios quiere esta vez?- Se detuvo y secó su sudor con su mano

Vegeta, inconsciente de todo, se dirigió hacia la voz que le llamaba, solo para encontrarse con Alison Hashimoto, otra vez, su cara esta pálida y llena de lágrimas, ojos hinchados y sin ninguna pizca de vida

-Vegeta- Al verlo salir de los árboles, corrió a abrazarlo, se agarró de su cuello con fuerza y vegeta simplemente dejó que esto ocurriera

-¿Qué quieres?

-Steve se enfermó y Sam sigue grave, necesito que me ayudes, por favor, eres la única persona en quien confío- se separó de él y lo observó a los ojos, estaba débil

-Si sigues pidiendo mi ayuda, jamás serás capaz de afrontar tu vida sola, esta será la última vez que me meto en tus asuntos- No pudo negarlo, se sintió completamente mal por ella, recordó cuando Bulma se quedaba sola en las noches, desvelándose y cuidando de Trunks, pues había contraído un resfriado y aun era débil

-Eres el mejor vegeta- Sonrió y le tomó de la mano

-Mujer, accedo a cuidar de tus mocosos, pero no te tomes muchas confianzas- Soltó su mano violentamente

-Ah si, entiendo- Asintió con la cabeza

Los dos salieron del bosque, para luego ir a una cabaña no muy lejos de este, varias veces había dormido allí, pues su casa quedaba mas lejos y al fin y al cabo, lo único que necesitaba era dormir.

Entraron a la cabaña y de inmediato, Alison corrió a ver a sus dos hijos, uno tenía 2 años y el otro 7 años, su padre los había abandonado justo cuando nació Steven, nunca se supo a donde fue. Esto obligo a la mujer a cuidarlos a los dos, pero varias veces tuvo complicaciones, pues los dos eran realmente fuertes para ser tan pequeños

-Prepararé café, parece que va a llover- Observó por la ventana del cuarto, el cielo no estaba azul, estaba un poco más oscuro de lo normal

-Como quieras- salió del cuarto y se recostó en el sofá

-Parece que tuviste un día pesado- Sonrió, ese hombre se veía apuesto de todas las maneras

-No te imaginas- Cerró sus ojos, se sintió calmado, cuando estaba con la compañía de alguien, no era tan odioso

-Te haré comida, se ve que estás hambriento

Había olvidado comer, con todo el ajetreo de la tarde, su estomago quedo bloqueado, este no pidió ningún alimento en todo el día y el ni siquiera se percató de ello

Mientras la comida estaba lista, los dos se sentaron el sillones que se encontraban en la habitación de los dos niños, callados, observaban como los dos dormían pacíficamente y hasta escuchaban sus respiraciones agitadas.

-Sé que no te importa nada de mi, pero me siento sola muchas veces- Rompió el silencio mientras observaba el suelo

-Todos debemos estar solos alguna vez, así nos damos cuenta que tan fuerte podemos llegar a ser- Se recostó en el espaldar y comenzó a observar las nubes de decoración que se encontraban en el techo

-Estos niños son realmente diferentes, si te digo esto jamás podrás creerme, pero cuando nacieron, tenían cola- Vegeta de inmediato alzó su cabeza y abrió los ojos impresionado, ¿Podrían acaso ser saiyajin?

No dijo nada mas, el príncipe se levantó del sillón y se dirigió hacia la cuna de Steve, el pequeño dormía plácidamente, a pesar de que tuviera cogestionadas sus vías respiratorias, luego trató de canalizar el Ki de este, si era cierto que podían ser saiyajin, su energía debería ser por lo menos de 1.000 unidades.

Puso sus manos en el brazo del niño, luego trató de darle vuelta, levantó su camiseta y efectivamente estaba allí, la marca que todos los saiyajin del planeta tierra poseían, un pequeño agujero, donde debía haber una cola.

-Estás asustado, lo sé- Dijo arrepentida de contar su secreto

Vegeta por mas que lo negara, sentía lástima de la mujer, siendo tan luchadora y valiente, le recordaba a Bulma. Tomó aire y la miró a los ojos.

-Yo también tengo un agujero de estos- Se quitó la camisa, dejando ver unos pectorales y un abdomen completamente marcado, cualquier mujer moriría al ver esta imagen, se dio la vuelta y le enseño el agujero que había

-Oh- Se sonrojó y trato de ocultarlo mirando hacia la pared- ¿Qué demonios es eso?

-Es… soy de un planeta llamado Vegetasei, cuando explotó vine a la tierra, el padre de tus hijos debe ser un saiyano

-Aja, quieres que te crea- Se cruzó de brazos, se sentía tomada del pelo

-Como lo quieras tomar, Descríbeme al sujeto

-Bueno él era…, tenía un cuerpo bastante formado- Comenzó a recordar su figura- tenía cabello negro y ojos verdes

-No creo conocerlo, en fin, ya te he dicho mucho por hoy

-Me gusta hablar contigo, haces gestos cuando hablas- Lo miró a los ojos, sonriente, ya que el hombre estaba rojizo

-Ya, mejor revisa como está la comida, me dejaras morir de hambre mujer insolente- Se estaba enfadando, por mas que quería alejarse, no podía

Después de la cena, los dos regresaron a los sillones, los niños estaba bastante dormidos y vegeta no dejaba de mirarlos, tenía una idea, algo que contribuiría a su condición física, entrenaría a Sam, con 7 años, Trunks ya tenía su energía a 31.000 unidades, gracias a que él lo había entrenado con disciplina, ahora que el mocoso no quería participar en el entrenamiento, vegeta debía explorar para encontrar nuevos discípulos

-Mañana entrenaré con tu hijo- Dijo sin importar la decisión de ella

-Como quieras, me gusta que estés aquí- Suspiró

-No te acostumbres a mi presencia- Dijo secamente

-Lo se, nada de lo que quiero dura

-Así es, si te encariñas, te veras patético, es por eso que no me encariño con nada

-¿Me dices que no amas a nadie?, ¿No darías tu vida por nadie?- Pregunto con escandalo

-No.

-Vaya y creí que yo estaba sola

-Soy un príncipe, soy muy fuerte, si me encariño, perderé todo, solo me interesa mi entrenamiento, quiero ser el mejor

-Vegeta, no me engañas, sé que en alguna parte de ti, amas a alguna persona, aunque tu no lo admitas- Esta conversación se había tornado benéfica para ella

-A nadie

-Entiendo- Volvió a reinar el silencio

Los dos nuevamente se quedaron viendo a los pequeños, durmiendo, tan pasivos, ¿Cómo era posible que fuesen saiyajin?, además, Trunks cuando era bebé, no podía dormir, era muy inquieto y buscaba la forma de moverse a todo instante, mientras que estos dos, solo dormían sin que nada los despertase.

-Bien, será mejor que vayamos a dormir- Se levantó del sofá e invito a vegeta a hacer lo mismo

-Dormiré en el sofá- Se fue rápidamente a instalarse en el mueble

-Mañana nos vemos vegeta- Se entró a su habitación

Ya eran alrededor de las 2:30 Am, vegeta sintió como algo se metía entre sus cobijas, como un animal escurridizo, rápidamente levantó las sábana y pudo ver como Alison se acomodaba entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué demonios haces?- Quería salir de allí de inmediato

-Disculpa, no sé que me pasa vegeta, me siento sola- Se incorporó en el sillón, aun recostada en el cuerpo del saiyajin

-Solo. Solo duérmete mujer- Trató de contenerse y no explotar su casa en ese momento

-Vegeta, creo que eres el mejor- Le dio un pequeño abrazo y luego se acostó, enterrándose mas y mas a el

-Ah. Debí haberme ido del planeta- Dijo en sus adentros furioso de no poder tomar control de la situación

**_Continuara_**

**_Bien, parece que vegeta y Bulma no podrán volver tan fácil, tal parece que hay otra que se internó en el camino._**

**_¿Qué será de los hijos de Alison? ¿Tendrá algo que ver el padre de ellos en un futuro?_**

**_Bien, les dejo estas preguntas, a partir de ahora empieza lo interesante, me tomaré la molestia de dejarles un pequeño dialogo del próximo capitulo, que se llamará "La confesión"_**

_-¿Me dejaste para criar a otros niños?- Bulma estaba completamente destrozada_

_-Esos mocosos no tienen nada que ver, al fin y al cabo, ¿Qué te importa?, ¿No tienes una hija con ese otro?- Vegeta quería estallar por dentro_

_-Vegeta, ya basta con esta estupidez- Tomó mucho aire, esta exasperada- No tengo ningún hijo con Komuro, BRA ES TU HIJA_

_El saiyajin abrió los ojos, sorprendido y a la vez alegre, no había un vínculo tan fuerte para unir a Komuro de la científica_

**_Hasta la próxima, espero que descansen_**


	8. Confesión

**_-Confesión-_**

A la mañana siguiente, vegeta abrió sus ojos, el cuello le dolía, al igual que su brazo, pero como no, Alison estaba totalmente estirada en el mueble, dejando solo un pequeño espacio para el príncipe.

-Maldición, el pasto del bosque se veía mas apetecible- Dijo con fastidio mientras trataba de apartar a Alison de su cuerpo

Ella estaba completamente dormida, podía pasar un camión a su lado y aun así no se despertaba, eso representaba algo de alivio para vegeta, no quería hablar con nadie, simplemente quería ir a despertar a Sam e ir a entrenar con el

Cuando llegó a la habitación, pudo ver al semi saiyajin dormitando apacible en su cama, pero esto no pareció importarle al príncipe, de inmediato puso su mano sobre el brazo del pequeño e hizo un movimiento leve para que despertase

-¿Señor Vegeta?- El pequeño aun tenía sus ojos entrecerrados

-Ven Sam, iras conmigo a hacer ejercicio- Lo observó

-¡Claro señor vegeta¡ - De inmediato se levantó, la idea de pasar tiempo de calidad con lo mas cercano a una figura paterna, le parecía grandiosa

-Vaya, parece que esas energías las vamos a aprovechar al máximo, debes acompañarme a un lugar primero

-Donde sea señor- Sonrió y luego se puso lo primero que encontró

Al salir al patio, vegeta lo miró fijamente a los ojos, debía explicarle primero que era, para después enseñarle a volar y fortalecer su cuerpo

-Escucha niño, tu no eres un mocoso normal, eres un saiyajin- Vegeta lo observó, no se veía sorprendido

-Lo sé, mi padre me explico un poco sobre los saiyajin, pero jamás me enseño a volar

-¿Lo hizo?- Descansó interiormente, no tenía que explicarle nada- Bien, entonces, súbete a mi espalda, haremos un viaje

El pequeño asintió y luego se subió a la espalda del saiyajin, Vegeta se sentía demasiado incomodo, tener a un niño prácticamente desconocido en su espalda, a punto de volar, no era algo normal

Cuando por fin se elevaron, el niño se apegó mas al príncipe, estaba algo asustado, ya que podían ver la ciudad como una diminuta mancha

-Ya relájate, debes aprender a controlar el miedo- Vegeta se sentía molesto, pues el pequeño estaba temblando

-Lo lamento señor vegeta- Sam realmente se sentía apenado, Vegeta se había convertido en un héroe para el, puesto que le había salvado la vida en 2 ocasiones

Aceleraron el paso y por fin pudieron llegar a su destino, a la mansión que juró nunca volver a visitar, pero esta vez era urgente, necesitaba la cámara de gravedad para comenzar a entrenar como se debía a Sam

-¿Dónde estamos?- El niño de cabellos negros se bajó del lomo de vegeta, quien cansado dio un suspiro de alivio

-Estamos en… La casa de una vieja amiga, anda, tenemos que entrar- Respondió sin muchos ánimos

Los dos se encaminaron a la casa, luego tocaron la puerta, para ver a una desaliñada científica al borde del desmayo

-¿Qué diantres haces aquí?- Dio un grito

-No vine por ti si es lo que piensas, necesito la cámara de gravedad

-Engreído, no podré darte tu cámara en este momento, son las 7 Am, si tienes paciencia, te la puedo dar en la tarde- Dijo indignada

-Como quieras, Búscame en bosque Redwood, por cierto, trae 2 trajes de entrenamiento- Vegeta volteo a mirar al pequeño escondido tras sus piernas

Bulma se percató de que no eran los únicos, había un niño con el, ¿De donde lo había sacado?, ¿ahora iba a decirle que era su hijo?

-¿Quién es tu amiguito?- Se agachó para poder verlo bien

-Nadie que te interese, lleva las cosas en la tarde, si no es mucho pedir

-¿Qué pasaría si no te llevo tus cosas?- Preguntó con una sonrisa en su cara

-Estallaré tu maldito planeta- Dijo en un tono serio

-Vaya, que irritable eres, en fin, no tengo nada que hacer, te alistaré tus cosas

-Bien- Volteó su mirada hacia Sam- Súbete, nos vamos

-Señor vegeta, ¿Puedo saber quien es ella?-Preguntó un poco inseguro

-Es… la conocida de la que te había hablado

-¿Ella también es saiyajin como yo?- Bulma se sobresaltó, ¿Qué otro saiyajin había aparte de vegeta?

-No, ya deja de hacer preguntas, tu madre ya debió haber hecho el desayuno- Lo subió a su espalda y emprendió vuelo, dejando a una dudosa Bulma

-¿Podrá ser acaso enserio?, ¿Me habrá abandonado para irse con otra?, maldito vegeta- La ira la estaba consumiendo, ese saiyajin era un completo descarado

Después de desayunar, los dos saiyajin, se sentaron en el patio de la cabaña y se dedicaron a hacer flexiones, abdominales y todo tipo de ejercicio que se les viniera a la mente, Vegeta necesitaba aprovechar el tiempo y le explico maniobras de ataque al pequeño, Sam nunca se aburrió, se encontraba deleitado por toda la información que Vegeta le proporcionaba, a decir verdad, llegó a quererlo como a un padre

-Ya son las 3 de la tarde, ¿Dónde estará esa mujer?- Su levantó y comenzó a ver el cielo, las nubes eran lo único que se podía ver

-¡Vegeta!- Bulma llamaba a Vegeta no muy lejos de allí

-¿Dónde estás?- Comenzó a localizar la voz de la mujer

-Aquí imbécil, me hiciste buscarte por todo el maldito bosque- La mujer salió de entre las ramas, con la ropa completamente hecha añicos y con sus tacones mas finos en la mano

-¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?- No optó por darle mucha importancia a su apariencia

-Si, lógicamente- Se acercó a él y le entregó un estuche con 4 cápsulas- Dos trajes de entrenamiento, bebidas energéticas, la cámara de gravedad y robots de combate, todo lo que necesitas para que jamás vuelvas a Buscarme

-Me parece perfecto

-Oye vegeta- Alison salió corriendo por la puerta trasera, con Steve en sus brazos

-Oh, parece que estás ocupado- Bulma se sentía algo ¿Celosa?

-¿Qué?- Dijo molesto

-Solo iba a preguntarte que querías para el almuerzo, además me gustaría que entrenaras a Steve- Se acercó a Bulma y a Vegeta

-Déjalo aquí, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es que pelee con dos ardillas

-¿Oye no vas a presentarnos?- Pregunto Bulma indignada

-¿Y porque haría tal cosa?

-Oye… Yo te conozco, en el hospital, ¿Lo recuerdas?- Alison Recordó la vez que estaba al borde de la depresión y conoció a Bulma

-Oh si, Alison- Bulma trato de fingir una sonrisa

-¿Quieres quedarte para el almuerzo?- Alison trataba de entablar una amistad con ella, una amiga ayudaría a su soledad

-Bueno… Claro, porque no

-Ah esto está perfecto- Vegeta interrumpió con sarcasmo

-Cállate- Las dos mujeres dijeron al Unísono

Al cabo de unos minutos, las dos mujeres entraron a la cabaña, mientras que Vegeta simplemente se quedó allí, en su preciada cámara de gravedad entrenando a Sam, primero comenzaron con un pequeño calentamiento, que consistía en dar puños y patadas, luego vegeta subió la gravedad a 600 y le enseñó al pequeño a mantenerse firme en un cambio de gravedad tan repentino

-Señor vegeta, ¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?- El pequeño trataba de buscar aceptación en él

-Te falta, pero nada mal…

Al pequeño le brillaron los ojos ante este comentario, conocía un poco la actitud de este y sabía que no era tan sentimental como era su padre, su desgraciado creador, que desapareció sin decir nada.

Ya la noche había caído y ambos seguían allí metidos, golpeándose hasta el cansancio, pero ninguno sentía ansias de terminar el duelo.

-Oigan, los dos, adentro ahora mismo- Alison golpeo la puerta de la cámara

-¿Qué te pasa mujer?, ¿No ves que estamos ocupados?- Vegeta recordó viejas escenas de su vida

-Bien, quédense sin comer- De inmediato, desapareció

-Señor vegeta, creo que es mejor reponer energías, así podremos quedarnos muchos mas tiempo sin cansarnos

-Tocaste un buen punto niño- Vegeta abrió la puerta y ambos salieron de allí

Cuando entraron a la cocina, vieron a Bulma y a Alison preparando todo tipo de comida, habían demasiados platos, esta ves si comería como en los viejos tiempos

-Está rico mamá- ya estaban todos reunidos y Sam disfrutaba lo que comía

-Bulma me ayudo- Sonrió, nunca se le había visto tan feliz

-Que pasa vegeta,¿ porque no hablas?- Bulma trató de buscar conversación, pero no recibió mas que una mirada intimidante

-Déjalo, no le gusta hablar con nadie

-Oh vaya, miren la hora, será mejor que me despida, quedé de salir con mi esposo- Miró su reloj, iba tarde para una convención tecnológica

-Ah es una lástima, me gustaría que vinieras otro día, enserio me caíste bien – Alison le sonrió

-Claro, iré por mi bolso

-Yo iré a dormir a los niños- Tomó a sus hijos y los llevo a su habitación, dejando a Vegeta y a Bulma solos

Vegeta no hablaba, pero Bulma quería sacar un peso que traía encima, ¿Cuál era su relación con esa mujer?

-Oye vegeta, ¿Ellos son algo tuyo?- Pregunto cautelosamente

-¿Para que necesitas saberlo?- Se hizo del rogar

-Solo quería preguntar, sospecho que me abandonaste para criar a otros- Dijo con dolor

-¿Para que te importa?, al fin y al cabo tienes una relación con ese imbécil, además de que tienes una hija, ¿Lo olvidas?

-Vegeta- Gritó con frustración- no tengo ningún hijo con Komuro, ¡BRA ES TU HIJA!

-Mi..., ¿Mi hija?- Dijo sorprendido, pero además alegre, ya no había una unión tan fuerte que impidiera separar a Bulma y a Komuro

-Si lo es, el día que me dijiste que ibas a irte, te iba a decir que estaba esperando un bebé, pero como eres tan egoísta no dejaste que hablara

-Es mi hija…,-estaba totalmente fuera de lugar

-¿Me estás escuchando?, de todos modos, decirte esto no cambia nada, mi hija creció con un padre responsable y morirá sin saber quien es su verdadero padre

-Ningún hijo del príncipe de los saiyajin será criado por ese insolente, son míos, no suyos- Dijo con celos

-¿Ahora si es tu hija?, ¿Ahora si quieres ser parte de su vida?, Trunks me dijo que la ignoraste, me dijo que le gritaste, ¿Pero ahora si es tuya?

Él se quedó en silencio

-No me interesa, lo mejor es que no tengamos mas secretos, pero tampoco que tengamos ningún contacto, yo ya no quiero saber nada mas de ti- Dijo ahora muy segura

-Como quieras, su instinto saiyajin hará que ella me busque- Sonrió victorioso

-Pero por ahora, ella se quedará conmigo y con su padre, Komuro

-Vete ya, tu presencia me molesta- Vegeta estaba envuelto en ira

-No necesitas decírmelo, sentimos lo mismo – Tomó su bolso y se fue, dejando a vegeta completamente pensativo

-¿Vegeta?- Alison salió del cuarto de los niños

-¿Qué?- Se levantó de sofá

-¿Qué fue todo ese griterío?

-Nada, solo, tonterías, nada mas- Abrió la puerta, destinado a ir por su hija

-¿A dónde vas?

-Tengo un asunto pendiente- Se elevó por los cielos y desapareció en cuestión de segundos

**_Continuara_**

**_Hola._**

**_Espero que les halla gustado este capitulo, a partir de ahora, nuevos secretos serán descubiertos, por ahora, les dejaré un pequeño adelanto del próximo capitulo, "La propuesta"_**

_-Vegeta, basta ya- Bulma trató de separarse de las garras del príncipe, pero al parecer esta no era su idea_

_-¿No dejaras que yo vea lo que hicimos hace 3 años?- Comenzó a besar su cuello_

_-¿Por qué haces esto?, ¿Qué demonios quieres de mi?- Trataba de contenerse, pero el deseo por ese saiyajin continuaba creciendo_

_Lentamente, comenzó a acercarse a su oído, Bulma ya podía sentir la respiración del hombre, esto comenzó a hacer que sintiera mas y mas deseos por el_

_-A ti- Susurró en un tono sensual y de inmediato, en un movimiento brusco, tomó sus labios_

**_Bien, hasta la próxima_**


	9. La propuesta

**_-La propuesta-_**

Golpeo el pasto del patio trasero, los animales nocturnos le observaban desde los árboles, pero esto no lo intimidaba, su único objetivo era subir hacia la ventana, que al parecer tenía unas cortinas decoradas con patitos y ver a su hija.

Mientras que adentro, Bulma se preparaba para su convención, Komuro le había insistido toda la semana, para que lo acompañase a dicha reunión, la verdad era que a ella no le interesaba en absoluto, pero lo hacía para ver feliz a su pareja. Se puso el vestido y cuando acerco el labial a sus labios, escuchó el sonido de un vidrio quebrándose, de inmediato, se sobresaltó y siguió el estruendo, llevándola a la habitación de Bra.

-¡Bra¡- La mujer entró a la habitación de un golpe, solo para ver a su hija sentada justo al lado de lo que parecía ser su demonio.

-Mira mami, el padre de Trunks es mágico- La pequeña señaló la ventana bastante sorprendida

-¿Magia?- Bulma no estaba segura de lo que vegeta le había dicho a su hija

-Así es, entró volando como un hada- Sonrió como cualquier niña emocionada

-No soy un hada- Vegeta dijo indignado, pero tranquilo y con la victoria en sus manos, pues Bulma traía una cara de espanto

-Así que… ¿Por qué no te vas y dejas que Bra se pueda dormir?

-¿irme?, pero si le contaré algo que la dejará sorprendida- Dijo con una sonrisa de lado

-¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas?

-No, quiero saber- Bra interrumpió molesta

-Bien, es mejor hacer esto en presencia de tu madre- Vegeta se acomodó y se dispuso a sacar el secreto de su boca

-¡Vegeta!, no lo hagas- Bulma adaptó un color rojizo en su cara- So… Solo hablemos en privado- Rogó una vez más, como último recurso

-Que terca eres, comprenderás que nada me hará cambiar de opinión- Se levantó y salió del cuarto junto a Bulma, luego ella cerró la puerta de la habitación y los dos quedaron solos en el estrecho pasillo.

-Vegeta, quiero que pienses esto. Si le dices a Bra que eres su padre, crearás confusión en la niña, solo lo hago por su bien- Bulma le miró a los ojos, tratando de convencerlo de cualquier modo

-Ya te lo dije, estoy completamente dispuesto a hacer esto, ¿Por qué debería hacerle caso a una simple humana como tu?- Se cruzó de brazos

Bulma tomó aire, no podía permitir que su hija se enterara, había luchado los últimos años para guardar el secreto, ahora, todo su esfuerzo se iba a desmoronar por culpa de se miserable saiyajin.

-Traté de convencerte con unas sencillas palabras… Pero parece que nada cambiará tu opinión, supongo que… tendré que hacerlo por otro modo…, si te acercas a Bra una vez mas, tendré que evaporarte- Cuando Bulma dijo esto, el príncipe no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, ¿Una humana?, ¿Evaporarlo?, ¿A un saiyajin?

-¿Esperas que te crea vil tontería?- Estaba realmente animado con esta conversación

-Deberías creerme, pues verás, hace unos años, encontré un artefacto, algo así como un laser, este aunque no lo creas, es el mismo que uso para tus robots, pero logré bajar la intensidad, para que al impactar el laser con tu cuerpo, este solo recibiera unos cuantos rasguños. En cambio, el original, puede matarte en cuestión de segundos, ¿Ya comprendes?

-Aja, ¿Vas a matarme entonces?- Vegeta era realmente ingenuo

-No te acerques a Bra – Dijo como última sentencia

Vegeta estaba realmente emocionado por la conversación, tal vez, eran tan parecidas como a las discusiones que ellos tenían cuando apenas se conocían, ella le insultaba, le amenazaba con crear un rayo para matarle y el simplemente se burlaba de su ignorancia, la adrenalina del momento, le hizo sacar su lado mas desconocido.

De inmediato, el príncipe comenzó a acercarse de una manera peligrosa a Bulma, era cierto, ya no estaba pensando racionalmente, de nuevo, el Vegeta inmaduro de hacía unos años, había regresado

-Vegeta, basta ya- Bulma trató de separarse de las garras del príncipe, pero al parecer esta no era su idea

-¿No dejaras que yo vea lo que hicimos hace 3 años?- Comenzó a besar su cuello

-¿Por qué haces esto?, ¿Qué demonios quieres de mi?- Trataba de contenerse, pero el deseo por ese saiyajin continuaba creciendo

Lentamente, comenzó a acercarse a su oído, Bulma ya podía sentir la respiración del hombre, esto comenzó a hacer que sintiera mas y mas deseos por el

-A ti- Susurró en un tono sensual y de inmediato, en un movimiento brusco, tomó sus labios y la besó.

Cuando Bulma sintió la lengua del saiyajin invadir su boca, supo que estaba cayendo en sus brazos de nuevo, ella tenía dignidad, su orgullo y no iba a permitir que él se saliera con la suya, de inmediato, trato de apartarse lo mas que pudo, Vegeta la había acorralado con sus fuertes brazos y parecía como un imán a su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué te separas?- Vegeta también se separó, algo confundido, algo que él no podía tolerar, era el rechazo.

-Porque tengo novio y lo amo

Vegeta trató de asimilar de nuevo la idiotez que había acabado de hacer, él había jurado jamás volver a caer en la trampa de esa mujer, pero lo cierto era que, esa humana traía algo que lo enloquecía de alguna manera, la forma como se enfadaba, como hacía amenazas y sobretodo, esa forma como le observaba.

No dijo nada, retrocedió y de nuevo entró a la habitación, Bra se había quedado dormida, tomó aire y se puso firme, estaba humillado, nuevamente, lanzó el poco orgullo que le quedaba a la basura, ya no soportaba mas, si quería ser mas fuerte y el mejor, debía largarse de allí por siempre. Salió por la ventana sin mirar atrás, esta vez, sería enserio.

* * *

Miró como se iba, lleno de vergüenza, no pudo evitar sentir cierta satisfacción, Vegeta era un hombre acostumbrado a ganar y perder o ser rechazado, lo llenaban de frustración, el mismo lo demostró, huyendo de allí como un animal de la noche, por lo menos, no dijo nada a Bra y ella tenía la certeza de que el no volvería a aparecer por ahí

Su teléfono celular vibró, rápidamente lo tomó y salió del cuarto, después habló.

-¿Hola?

-Cielo, ¿Dónde estás?, te estamos esperando- Komuro se encontraba en medio de un tumulto al otro lado de la línea.

-En camino- Mientras hablaba, tomó su bolso y corrió hacia la puerta.

Mientras iba en el automóvil, recorrió con sus dedos sus labios, como una niñita enamorada, recordó la calidez de los labios del hombre, tan finos, un beso lleno de pasión siempre fue el lenguaje de vegeta, él no era un hombre que solía decir lo que sentía, pero solo bastaba con un beso profundo, que en ocasiones la dejaban deseando más, pero ese día, ella no sintió nada, simplemente una punzada.

Optó por no darle mas vueltas al asunto, mientras mas le demostrara a ese saiyajin que no le quería, mas rápido volvería a su vida normal, junto a Komuro, él era un hombre sincero y la amaba, se lo había demostrado en muchas ocasiones, demostraciones reales y sólidas, no en las nubes, como solía hacerlo su ex pareja.

Cuando llegó al centro de convenciones, un gran edificio repleto de decoraciones extravagantes, se dio a la tarea de buscar a su novio entre la multitud, había mucha gente reunida en pequeñas casetillas, donde unas personas explicaban sus inventos, la mayoría de personas, buscaban llamar la atención de la corporación, pero ella no estaba allí para aquello, solo necesitaba saber, donde se encontraba metido Komuro.

Después de varios minutos buscándolo y sin tener resultado, se sentó en un sofá, mirando a las personas ir de aquí y allá, con bolsas en sus manos y emocionados de ver tantas cosas juntas, al fin y al cabo una convención era para ello, pero estas cosas no eran para ella, ahora parecía que Komuro se había ido de tanto esperarla, eso creyó antes de ver el mensaje que había llegado a su teléfono.

"Voltea tu cabeza a 45 grados ", la petición era un poco extraña, pero por ser Komuro, lo hizo y allí vio, algo que la hizo ponerse nervosa, él estaba rodeado de gente, observándola con sus ojos como cristales y en su mano, una cajita, una muy sospechosa, Bulma no era tonta y sabía que pasaba, sus labios formaron una sonrisa y de inmediato se levanto

-Bulma- Su emoción no le permitía articular, la frente le sudaba y sus piernas estaban a punto de fallarle, suspiró y se arrodillo, todas las personas a su alrededor voltearon a ver a Bulma, sonrientes- ¿Bulma Briefs, me harías el honor de ser tu esposo?- Cuando termino esto, Bulma se quedó paralizada un segundo, tal vez era increíble para ella, siempre había soñado con ese momento y peor aún, había soñado que ese hombre, que estaba allí parado, fuese vegeta.

-Por su puesto- Dio un brinco de esos que dan en todas las películas, luego ella brincó a los brazos de su prometido y le besó los labios

-Vaya, al fin está pasando- Komuro estaba mas sorprendido que ella, desde que entró en la empresa, siempre se imagino ese momento, tenerla así en sus brazos, por fin, poniéndole un anillo, uno que representaba el amor que le tenía.

Después de unos minutos, el edificio entero se llenó de otras personas, e incluso conocidos de Bulma, como sus amigos, Yamcha, Milk, Goku, Gohan, A-18, etc. Todos admiraban el anillo de su amiga, se le veía feliz y eso era lo que les importaba, pero Milk, su amiga de confianza, sabía que algo en ella no estaba bien.

Todos estaban sentados en una sala de la planta alta del edificio, comiendo algunos pasa bocas, se contaban anécdotas de toda la vida, Goku había comenzado a contarle algunos secretillos a Komuro, mientras que Bulma, se encontraba ausente de todo.

-Oye Bulma- Milk se hizo a su lado- ¿Te gustaría salir al balcón un rato?

Bulma se levanto y siguió a Milk, llegaron hasta un balcón, donde Bulma, de inmediato se desahogo.

-Maldición- Se golpeo la cara con una palma

-Dime, ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?- Milk tomo su brazo y trató de que se relajara

-Me molesta que…, Komuro no sea Vegeta

-¿Por qué?, ese mono imbécil te dejo botada, en cambio, un hombre rico y de buenos sentimientos te encontró, ¿Qué no es eso mejor?

-No se…, es molesto saber que siempre soñé con este momento, pero en vez de ese hombre tan bien arreglado, solo quería a ese estúpido de vegeta- Comenzó a temblar de ira

-Ya cálmate Bulma, la boda será en 5 meses, lo pensarás y verás que, el decir que sí, fue una buena decisión

-Supongo que si- Observó la ciudad, se veía realmente estupenda desde el punto donde se encontraba, podía decirse que el edificio mas alto de la ciudad, las luces y las estrellas, la hacían perderse de la realidad a la que se enfrentaba, estaba indecisa, pero sabía desde su razón, que debía quedarse con Komuro, al lado de vegeta no obtendría nada, probablemente, él en esos momentos estaría entrenando y ni siquiera pensando en ella.

_**Continuará.**_

_**Próximo capítulo. "Jugando con fuego"**_

_Se despertó alrededor de las 3 AM, su cuerpo se encontraba completamente bloqueado, algo le impedía poder moverse con libertad, la habitación en donde se encontraba, estaba a oscuras, solo podía ver con algo de claridad su traje de entrenamiento, colgando solo de una esquina de un cajón, sus botas disparadas por el suelo y también, ropa femenina, de inmediato, observó la barrera que le impedía moverse y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, una mujer abrazaba su pecho con tal firmeza, que ni él podía soltarse, inclusive teniendo esa gran fuerza sobrenatural. Entonces, pudo ver claramente su figura, era Alison._

_**Notas.**_

_**Bueno, espero que les halla parecido entretenido el capítulo, disculpen por no poder actualizar tan rápido, pero en esta etapa es donde comienzan los exámenes, esos en los que dormir , es un mito.**_

_**Gracias a todos los Reviews, de verdad valoro mucho el apoyo que me dan, también quisiera decir que la historia es un poco loca, pero hay que admitirlo, nadie sabe que pasa por mi mente tan descabellada, En fin, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, a partir de ahora, 3 capítulos mas y doy por finalizado este, solo para poder empezar, "En aquel tiempo", es un AU, pero es bastante interesante.**_

_**Nos vemos**_


	10. Jugando con fuego

**-Jugando con fuego-**

No sabía cuantas horas había estado meditando, pensando en una manera de salir de todos sus problemas y en especial, de sacarla de su cabeza. Ella había estado en la mitad de sus pensamientos, invadiéndolos, causándole pesadillas e incomodidades, el príncipe saiyajin, por primera vez, había experimentado la sensación de tener un límite.

No lo pensó mas, decidió jamás volver a recordarla, olvidarla y seguir con su vida y como muestra de ello, iba a verla por última vez, sin saber porque, pero deseaba hacerlo. Así que de inmediato, se levanto del pasto húmedo y se aventuró a buscar su Ki, estaba realmente diferente, en su energía podía canalizar una ráfaga de sentimientos, cada uno tratando de luchar.

Cuando llegó al edificio, algo lo detuvo y para siempre, estaba destinado a quedarse guardado, a través del vidrio, se podía ver a una pareja feliz bebiendo champagne, mientras disfrutaban con sus amigos, Goku estaba allí y esto hizo que su sangre hirviera más.

Sigilosamente, entró por la puerta y comenzó a ver a las personas, nadie parecía notar su presencia, él era mas como una persona cualquiera, los importantes ahora, eran esos dos comprometidos.

-Desearía brindar por mí y por mi futura esposa, Bulma Briefs, espero que nuestro futuro esté lleno de amor- El hombre confiado de si mismo, abrazó a su pareja con su brazo izquierdo y con el derecho levantó una copa, lo más alto que pudo.

Cuando vegeta escucho estas palabras, parecía que su corazón había dejado de latir, sus pupilas se dilataron y casi que se desató una bestia, por lo pronto nadie la había visto, sin pensarlo, se dejó llevar por sus arranques y su objetivo era derribar a Komuro, asesinarle de una manera sangrienta y largarse de allí sin mas.

Pero antes de que pudiera mover su pierna un centímetro, una voz le llamó la atención, haciéndolo detenerse por completo.

-Yo si fuera tu, la dejaría en paz de una buena vez- Yamcha se encontraba observándolo desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué quieres?, ¿Ahora eres mi ángel?- Se burló

-Se como te sientes Vegeta, al fin y al cabo, los dos terminamos sufriendo por la misma, cuando ella me dijo que se encontraba esperando un hijo tuyo, mi reacción fue casi idéntica a la tuya- Vegeta se volteó a observarlo

-¿Quién dice que sufro por ella?

-Si no te importara, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto con una sonrisa ganadora

-Vengo por Trunks, quiero ir a entrenar

-Trunks se encuentra fuera de la ciudad, que genio eres, saiyajin- Yamcha estaba disfrutando la conversación mas de lo que imaginaba- Déjala, supongo que al fin encontró a quien enserio la ama, ¿Ves esa sonrisa?- La observó detenidamente, luego se dirigió a vegeta- Es una que ni tu ni yo pudimos sacarle nunca

-¿Y eso que?, ya me voy, no me interesa nada de lo que dices- Se cruzó de brazos y estuvo a punto de salir

-Está bien, piensa en lo que te dije, si hay algo bueno en ti, ojalá lo uses para pensar, ella está confundida, la conozco bien, su mirada está perdida, parece un barco sin rumbo- Se quedó observándola estático, detallando cada cosa de ella, aun había amor en el, siempre lo habría, pero aunque quisiese, hacía lo correcto en quedarse en silencio.

Vegeta no quiso escuchar mas, vio por última vez a la pareja y se esfumó de allí, cumpliría la promesa de no volver a tener que ver con ella, el ya no sacaba nada con estar jugando con ella, desde ahora, el sería completamente libre.

Después de volar varios kilómetros, ya se encontraba de nuevo en el bosque, siguió unos pasos adelante y vio la casa de Alison, recogería sus pertenencias y se iría de allí, encontraría nuevos retos, todo explorador buscaba eso, adrenalina.

Pero cuando entró, sintió gran remordimiento, rabia, celos. Entonces sintió su sed de venganza, jamás había sentido esto después de freezer, pero algo en él había cambiado, algo de un modo sanguinario y algo malvado, sin duda, sentía deseos desquitarse de Bulma.

Entró a la cocina y vio allí a Alison, sonrió de lado, sin duda se había vuelto loco, cuando cruzó miradas con Alison, supo que era hora de actuar, dio unos pasos mas y se encontró a su lado, ella estaba tranquila, lavando los trastos, ahora segura de tener su compañía.

-Hola Vegeta, ¿Solucionaste tu problema?- Preguntó con curiosidad en un tono tranquilo

Pero el no dijo nada, de inmediato la miró a los ojos y acto seguido, la besó, la besó de un modo salvaje, ella sin duda no negó su afecto, de inmediato rodeo el cuello del saiyajin y él la tomó de la cintura. Ella se sentía en el cielo, los labios del príncipe eran cosas de otro universo, por un momento creyó sentirse de nuevo amada, pero esta no era la intención de Vegeta, al besarla, solo tenía en su mente a la única, la científica de cabellos azules.

Se despertó alrededor de las 3 AM, su cuerpo se encontraba completamente bloqueado, algo le impedía poder moverse con libertad, la habitación en donde se encontraba, estaba a oscuras, solo podía ver con algo de claridad su traje de entrenamiento, colgando solo de una esquina de un cajón, sus botas disparadas por el suelo y también, ropa femenina, de inmediato, observó la barrera que le impedía moverse y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, una mujer abrazaba su pecho con tal firmeza, que ni él podía soltarse, inclusive teniendo esa gran fuerza sobrenatural. Entonces, pudo ver claramente su figura, era Alison.

Abrió sus ojos como platos, fue real todo, se sintió patético, de nuevo fue llevado por sus instintos, se dejo llevar por la rabia y la impotencia que sentía, su mente debía estar tranquila, se sentía completamente frustrado y no sabía que hacer.

Apartó a Alison de su pecho y la acomodó en el otro lado de la cama, después se levantó, su espalda crujió y el solo soltó un quejido, tomó su traje de batalla y sus botas y salió al patio a vestirse y mientras exponía su piel al frío de la madrugada, se puso a pensar, ¿Qué hacer?, su mente le ganaba en todos los sentidos, ya no sentía aquel poderoso príncipe capaz de dejar a cualquiera en su lugar, ahora ni siquiera podía dejarse a si mismo en el suyo.

Cuando sintió su dedo golpear con la superficie de la bota, supo que ya estaba listo, se adentró al bosque, todo estaba en completo silencio, solo estaba el y un pequeño animal que ahora le seguía, un zorro, su compañía no le afectaba, al contrario, siempre sintió afecto por algunos animales, ya que no podían hablar, ni incomodarlo con molestas charlas.

Caminó alrededor de media hora, aun acompañado por el zorro, se sentía relajado y liberado, la vida salvaje siempre le parecía confortable, podía sentirse en su propio ambiente, ser salvaje, ser como el quisiera y que ningún otro insecto le molestara, pero aun cargaba con el rencor hacia Bulma, podía decirse de cierta manera que la detestaba.

Subió al zorro a su hombro, este no hizo nada, el pequeño animal rojo solo le observaba, después escalo a un árbol, puso su mano contra el tronco, se agarró bien y comenzó a escalar, hasta llegar a la copa, el árbol era grande, por lo que se podía ver todas las copas de los otros árboles e incluso tener un buen panorama de la ciudad, sacó una manzana de su bolsillo, la mordió y luego bajó su mirada al zorro, que ahora descansaba sobre sus piernas, le acarició mientras observaba la ciudad apagada.

Se quedó allí por mucho tiempo, recordó su vida desde que era un soldado, uno muy poderoso, un saiyajin aterrador, cuando pisaba algún planeta, las personas corrían, sabiendo que morirían violentamente a manos de un hombre sanguinario por excelencia, los viejos tiempos eran buenos, nada le preocupaba, podía hacer lo que quisiera, sin tener que sentir remordimientos de nada, no como el ahora, se sentía vacío de alguna manera, se sentía molesto con sigo mismo y de alguna manera, iba a terminar haciendo una locura.

Volteó a mirar haca el norte, su mirada de cazador le permitía ver las cosas mucho mejor que un humano, allí vio la mansión, la cual parecía el caparazón de una tortuga, con tantas cosas que bien podrían ser una ciudad propia, suspiró y luego sacó otra manzana, comenzó a jugar con esta, sin parar de mirar C.C, con la mirada que tenía, podía decirse que tenía un plan macabro, sus ceño fruncido y sus ojos negros de águila bien concentrados, su Ki se había elevado y segundos después, la manzana explotó, lanzando jugo a todas direcciones

-Si cree que puede salirse con la suya, está equivocado- Sonrió macabramente.

Tomó al zorro y lo subió de nuevo a su hombro y bajó del árbol de un salto, cayó en el suelo, con su mano en este, como apoyo, luego, una grieta se abrió, soltó al zorro, que ahora se veía asustado y de inmediato salió corriendo hacia los arbustos.

El amanecer lo sorprendió, era hora de regresar, ahora con un plan en su mente, lo que alguna vez perteneció a ese saiyajin, siempre lo sería y Bulma estaba en esa lista, no iba a permitir que se burlara de el aquel hombre, era un simple humano y con un simple golpecito con su meñique, podría terminar aniquilado, solo que su idea era mucho mas macabra, le haría sufrir hasta el último aliento.

Llegó hasta la casa y allí, en la puerta, vio a Alison, con una sábana encima y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Vegeta!- Alison agitó su mano

-Mujer- Dijo con la voz apagada, Había olvidado aquel pequeño detalle, Alison

-¿Dónde estabas?, desperté y no te vi

-Fui… Eh a caminar- Entró a la casa y se sentó en el sofá

-Ya veo, te prepararé el desayuno de inmediato- Se internó a la cocina, ella realmente sentía algo por aquel saiyajin

Se cubrió la cara con las dos manos y tomó aire, ¿Cómo había podido olvidar aquel detalle?, Alison debía estar fuera de este plan, o sino, acabaría por ahuyentar mucho mas a Bulma, ahora, lo había aceptado, siempre fue territorial y haría lo que fuese por tenerla de nuevo.

-Oh, lo olvidaba, tu amiga, la millonaria, vendrá a traer esos disfraces que te pones para hacer ejercicio, le pedí también uno para Sam, para que se quede igual que tu- Cuando dijo esto, vegeta quedó helado.

-¿B-Bulma?- Casi que no podía creerlo, si ella iba, podía destruirse su plan

-Así es, sé que te gusta estar mucho con ella, ya que son amigos de infancia- Sonrió

Alison volvió a entrar a la cocina y dejó a vegeta allí, lo que quedaba era despertar a Sam y entrenar con el, tal vez así podía despejar su mente.

Entró a la habitación y lo vio allí, dormitando pacíficamente.

-Niño, despierta, es hora- Sam abrió sus ojos y lo vio allí, su cara se decoró con una sonrisa y de inmediato saltó de la cama.

-Hoy me enseñaras a volar, ¿Verdad?- El niño comenzó a brincar, mientras que el príncipe lo veía con algo de decepción

-Todo con calma niño, primero debemos controlar tu Ki, es realmente inestable

-Si señor vegeta- Dejó de brincar y bajó la cabeza

-Pero intentemos volar

Sam levantó la cabeza y de nuevo sonrió.

Los dos saiyajin salieron al patio, el sol ya había salido y los cubría con sus cálidos rayos, la mañana estaba fresca y esto les ayudaría bastante en los entrenamientos.

Comenzaron con un calentamiento, Vegeta comenzó a elevarse y el niño iluminó sus ojos, anhelaba volar con todas sus fuerzas, Después, el saiyajin quedó flotando en el aire y de su cuerpo, dejó salir una aurora dorada, pero aun no estaba convertido en súper saiyajin, simplemente, había concentrado todo su Ki.

-¿Qué hago yo?, señor vegeta- Sam se sentó en el pasto y esperó una respuesta por parte de este

-Comienza concentrando tu Ki, si lo haces, estarás en el aire muy pronto- De nuevo regresó a su trance y cerró los ojos.

El infante cerró los ojos, aspiró aire y luego, dejó su mente en blanco.

Alison estaba en la cocina, cortando carne, mientras veía como su hijo estaba siendo rodeado por una especie de gas verde, ella sintió temor, pero de nuevo recordó, él era diferente a todos los niños, así que continuó haciendo sus deberes.

-Señor vegeta, esto es aburrido- Se quejó al cabo de una media hora

Vegeta regresó en si y luego descendió hacia el pequeño niño de ojos verdes.

-Haber, ¿Te sientes poderoso?

El niño le observó confuso, ¿Cómo se sentía ser poderoso?

-No comprendo señor Vegeta

-Concéntrate, todo lo que puedas en tus manos, cuando logres hacer una esfera de Ki, entonces podrás volar- Vegeta se alejó del niño y nuevamente regresó a su posición anterior.

Sam se sentó en el pasto, observó sus manos y trató de hacer una esfera, forzó su cuerpo lo más que pudo, casi estuvo a punto de estallar, pero lo único que ganó fue, un terrible dolor de cabeza.

-¿Señor vegeta?, ¿Cómo puedo hacer esto?- Observó a vegeta, este ya se estaba poniendo rojo de la ira

-Bien, piensa en algo…, algo que te enfurezca mucho, tal vez sirva, ahora… NO MOLESTES- Vegeta cerró sus ojos de nuevo, esperando que fuese la última vez.

El niño comenzó a recordar el día en que su padre se fue, él trabajaba en una gran empresa y se suponía que debía irse a un viaje de negocios, antes de irse, le prometió que cuando volviera, le enseñaría a volar, el sueño del pequeño siempre fue ser piloto, los cielos eran para el una gran maravilla y cuando supo que tenía la capacidad de elevarse y viajar por el cielo, anheló aprender, pero esperó y esperó, las semanas se convirtieron en meses y los meses, se convirtieron en unos años.

-Ahora lo siento señor vegeta- Sam estaba realmente concentrado, una vena se formaba en su frente y de sus manos, se formaba una esfera verde, esta parecía una chispa y de inmediato, el niño sonrió.

Vegeta bajó de nuevo y cuando tocó el pasto fue abrazado por Sam, el realmente estaba emocionado y no pudo contenerse.

-Gracias papá- El pequeño había perdido su hilo y confundió a Vegeta con su padre, él se sobre salto un poco, pero pudo contenerse.

-¿Papá?- Una voz femenina regresó a la realidad a los dos saiyajin

-B- Bulma- Vegeta se volteó asustado

-¿Puedes explicar cuantos hijos mas tienes?- Puso sus manos en su cadera y le miró con odio

_**Continuará.**_

_**Próximo capítulo.**_

_**"¿ÉL?, ¿un saiyajin?**_

_Cuando abrió la caja, se quedó completamente sorprendido, había un traje de entrenamiento, muy parecido al de él, pero este era grisáceo, también vio un scouter y una carta, rápidamente la abrió, era una carta de Alison, hacia Komuro, ¿Komuro?, vegeta se sobresaltó, luego, comenzó a leer su contenido._

_"Komuro, realmente no comprendo, ¿Qué hice para que te fueras?, Sé que me comporté de un modo obsesivo, pero realmente te amaba, los chicos te aman, ¿Qué harás con Sam?, le hiciste una promesa, el realmente está esperando a que regreses, todos los días se sienta a observar por la ventana, esperándote, sé que te fuiste por alguien o con alguien, revisé las llamadas, estuviste marcando a un número por varias semanas, hoy llamé, me contestó una mujer, no se porque lo hiciste, éramos felices juntos. Solo te escribo esto, porque me interesan los niños, eres su padre y debes regresar, aunque sea, para cumplir tu promesa"_

**_Bueno, al parecer, las cosas cambiaron un poco mas, algo loco realmente, ¿Cuál será el desenlace de esta historia?, solo faltan dos capítulos, la verdad, pienso que el último capítulo será largo, se van a descubrir verdades, muchas verdades y les hago una pregunta, ¿Volverán a estar juntos?, o cada uno tomará caminos separados._**

**_Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por los reviews, nos vemos pronto._**


	11. ¿Él?, ¿Un saiyajin?

**_-¿Él?, ¿Un saiyajin?_**

-No mujer, él mocoso no es nada mío- Agitó sus manos, su cara estaba completamente pálida

-Ah si, ya veo… Ahora comprendo porque nos abandonaste, tuviste un hijo con otra- Sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse

-Que no es cierto, mujer, no lo es, jamás haría eso- Gritó

-¿Hablas enserio?- Bulma ahora tenía interés de ver hacia donde llegaba la conversación

-Si y es lo único que te diré- Se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a mirar hacia otro lado

-¡BULMA!- Alison salió disparada hacia el patio

-¿Cómo te encuentras?, te traje lo que me pediste- sacó de su bolso unas cápsulas

-Ah, que amable, ¿No te gustaría quedarte para desayunar?, apuesto que a estos comelones no les importa- Sonrió y se acercó a Vegeta

-Vaya- Revisó su reloj, tenía tiempo- No lo sé, yo no quiero incomodar aquí

-No incomodas, al contrario, nos gusta tu presencia- Abrazó a vegeta por la espalda, luego le dio un beso en la boca- ¿No es verdad?

-Eh…, Lo que ella decida- Estaba nervioso y bastante rojo

-La verdad… Tengo que hacer otros asuntos- Sus labios comenzaron a temblar, al igual que sus piernas, jamás había experimentado aquello que estaba sintiendo, pero al ver a Vegeta con otra, fue algo para lo que no estaba preparada.

-¿Te acompaño hasta tu auto?- Vegeta no quería que aquello quedara así y aprovecho el hecho de que los autos no podían llegar hacía la casa.

-No, puedo ir sola, es mejor que continúes con tu hijo- Sonrió falsamente y luego se hizo a un lado para irse

Pero vegeta no hizo caso, se soltó de los brazos de Alison y corrió tras ella

-¿Pero que demonios quieres?, ya tienes una nueva familia, una mujer que te ama, ¿Por qué sigues molestándome?- Dijo dolida

-No, no es cierto, ellos no son nada, solo que necesito un lugar donde dormir y ya no tengo dinero- Dijo tranquilo, mientras se hacía mas a su lado

-Voy a casarme- Añadió

-¿Y?-

-Que quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida, Komuro y yo pensamos tener un hijo- Esto le dio una golpiza a Vegeta

-Bien por ustedes, jamás me gustaron los niños- Dijo para molestarla

-Interesante, comprendo porque no quieres a Trunks- Se mordió los labios, si continuaban así, terminaría destrozada

Vegeta se quedó en silencio, al igual que ella, juntos bajando por la colina que conectaba con la carretera, donde todo acabaría.

-¿Por qué ese interés de volver a buscarme?- Bulma rompió el silencio con gran curiosidad.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Antes, hacías todo lo posible por no verme, ¿Por qué ese cambio tan repentino?

-Soy considerado- se río el mismo

-Aja, como tú digas- Aceleró el paso, debía llegar rápido a su automóvil

-Hoy te rociaste ese líquido molesto- Su olfato no le mentía, ella se había rociado un poco de su mejor perfume, uno que en tiempos anteriores, hacían que Vegeta se esfumara.

-Así es, hoy tengo una reunión, además, me veré con mi prometido- Amaba la idea de que Vegeta sintiera celos.

-Interesante- Parecía una bomba de tiempo

Los dos por fin pisaron el pavimento, Bulma respiró y Vegeta simplemente continuaba con sus planes, La científica sacó unas llaves, apretó un botón y su auto, elevó sus puertas, dejando ver un tapizado de lujo.

-Bien, gracias por ser tan "Considerado", a decir verdad una dama como yo, no debería estar en lugares como este- Se subió a su auto y ya estaba dispuesta a cerrar las puertas, pero vegeta interpuso su mano para que esta no se cerrara

-Vamos a charlar un rato más- Su mirada de cazador malicioso había regresado.

-¿Qué te ocurre?, tengo que irme- Trató de cerrar la puerta por si sola, pero en el brazo del saiyajin estaba toda su fuerza, para no darse el lujo de el error.

Vegeta no habló, la miró a los ojos, realmente la estaba intimidando, el temor de que ese saiyajin hiciera una locura, la estaba asustando.

-Vegeta, hablamos otro día, debo irme

-No habrá otro día, para mi no hay excusas- Se acercó a ella, con un movimiento veloz y le beso, pegó sus labios a ella y la empujo hacia la silla del copiloto, para que el pudiese recostarse sobre su cuerpo.

Bulma le agarró el cuello, el peso del saiyajin le impedía moverse, no había manera de escaparse, estaba completamente acorralada, lo único que podía hacer, era dejar de contenerse y esta idea, no le parecía nada mal, terminó por rodearle su cuello y responder a su beso.

-Maldición Vegeta, ¿Por qué eres así?- Bulma aprovechó que el saiyajin se quedaba sin aire.

-Shhh, lo arruinas todo, ¿No es cierto?- La volvió a besar, solo que ahora mucho mas intenso y pegó mas su cuerpo al de ella

Al cabo de un rato, lo inevitable había ocurrido, los dos agotados y que por motivos inexplicables, habían terminado en la silla de atrás del pequeño automóvil, Bulma se sentía mas culpable, mas destrozada y mucho mas confundida, mientras que Vegeta, se sentía victorioso, su plan había salido a la perfección, solo que este, parecía volverse mas cruel de lo que se pensaba.

-Maldita sea- Bulma golpeo su cara, mientras que continuaba rodeada por los firmes brazos del saiyajin

-Ya cállate mujer, no veo porque te quejas ahora- Sonrió

-Porque pasa, estúpido saiyajin, que todo es tu culpa, todo lo causaste tu, ni siquiera pensaste en lo que yo quería, sigues siendo un egoísta- Se incorporó en la silla- Eres un imbécil, no quiero volver a verte jamás- Se puso roja de la ira- ¡Fuera de mi maldito auto!- Gritó con histeria

-Vaya, jamás había conocido ese lado- Vegeta se había tomado todo en charla, cuando se volvía así, nada podía detenerle

-¡Largo!- Bulma gritó mas fuerte- ¡Lárgate!- Golpeó su pecho con rabia

-Está bien, que temperamento- Vegeta echó una carcajada y se bajó del auto- Nos vemos

-No, no nos vemos, si te acercas a mi, juro que no dormiré hasta encontrar la manera de acabar contigo, maldito saiyajin, ¡TE ODIO!- Cerró la puerta del auto y arranco rápidamente.

Vegeta lo había logrado, pudo dejar que la mujer quedara confundiera, fue algo cruel, ¿Pero acaso el príncipe de todos los saiyajin no lo es?, Se terminó de poner sus botas y subió la colina con una sonrisa victoriosa, esta vez si dejaría acabado a ese tal Komuro.

Al llegar a la casa de nuevo, Alison le esperaba, sonriente y con sus ojos brillantes, ella parecía de nuevo tener vida, ¿Pero que haría al enterarse de que Vegeta no le amaba?, ella estaba completamente convencida de que iba a iniciar de nuevo con el príncipe, pero el problema era él.

-Hola Vegeta, ¿Cómo te fue?, te demoraste bastante- Se acercó a él y le iba a proporcionar un beso en los labios, pero el príncipe deseaba dejar el sabor de los de Bulma y la esquivó, entrando directamente a la casa.

-¿Ya cocinaste?- Se sentó en la silla de madera y esperó a ver su plato listo.

* * *

Se levantó, estrego sus ojos y sonrió, un nuevo día que también sería perfecto, hacía ya 3 meses que no sabía nada del príncipe saiyajin, después de tener ese encuentro en el automóvil, decidió abandonarlo para siempre, el hombre era un completo descarado, primero veía como una mujer le besaba los labios y después la seguía a ella hasta su auto, con vagas intenciones, su sangre hervía cuando recordaba aquel momento, ella no podía evitar admitir, que Vegeta era capaz de trasladarla a otros mundos, su manera como Besaba, como la abrazaba, la manera como cambiaba su forma de ser cuando eran solo los dos. Pero el caso no era aquel, el problema era que, se sentía indecisa acerca de casarse con Komuro, pero ya había recibido el anillo y ese hombre era su llave a la felicidad nuevamente.

Observó la mesa de noche, había una nota de Komuro, junto con una rosa, aquel hombre era realmente detallista, todas las mañanas antes de irse a trabajar le dejaba algo nuevo, a veces le dejaba el desayuno, algunas veces repartidores tocaban la puerta para entregarle un festín y en ocasiones, simplemente le dejaba algún detalle, el cual le expresaba todo lo que la amaba. Esto tocaba su corazón e intercedía en su decisión.

Se dio un pequeño estirón, para comenzar su vida rutinaria, trabajo, reunión y al final, se reunía con Komuro para cenar, a veces la mujer se aburría de su vida tan monótona, casi nunca hacía cosas diferentes, ya no había adrenalina en su vida.

Esa mañana decidió caminar, no sabía porque, pero sentía ansias de darle un nuevo giro a su vida, se puso una sudadera rosa y una chaqueta que marcaba el conjunto, después salió a la calle, para ir a su oficina.

Aquella mañana las aceras estaban pobladas de personas, ciudadanos que se golpeaban los unos a los otros con los brazos, aquel gentío que sofocaba por la falta de aire, ahora su idea tan loca, no parecía gustarle, pero solo se encontraba a pocas calles de su oficina y no debía desistir, así no era la gran Bulma Briefs.

Así que comenzó la terrible batalla con la población, varios brazos golpeaban los suyos, muchos la pisaban y otros, se chocaban, era un completo caos, deseaba estar en esos momentos en su limo, bebiendo champagne, mientras que veía a los otros caminando, desde la comodidad de los asientos de cuero.

Cuando dobló la esquina, ya podía ver el edificio, solo constaba de caminar, ya no había tanta gente como antes, por lo que ya respiraba con facilidad, con una sonrisa, pasó al lado de un callejón, sintiendo temor de aquella oscuridad que lo abarcaba, pero siguió derecho, solo faltaba poco.

Pero la suerte está en contra de todos, una mano agarró su brazo y la llevó al interior de aquel callejón oscuro, un hombre aterrador con capucha, que no sobrepasaba de los 21 años.

-¡Suéltame! – Bulma se retorcía cual pescado, estaba realmente asustada.

-Cállate- El hombre comenzó a revisar en sus bolsillos, en busca de joyas y dinero, arrancó su collar y luego, trató de quitarle el anillo de compromiso.

-¡Ayuda!- Gritó, pero esto hizo que el atacante se sintiera mas molesto y sacó una navaja

-Escúchame damita, si no quieres terminar en el hospital, colabora- Sonrió maléficamente, enseñando aquellos dientes deformes, uno recubierto con plata.

-¡AYUDA!- Bulma parecía no escuchar y el hombre de inmediato, movió su arma, para tratar de clavarla en el abdomen de la mujer, pero antes de esto, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el hombre salió desplomado hacia una pared y quedó inconsciente, Bulma no pudo ver nada, pues cerró sus ojos para no sentir dolor.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- Cuando los abrió, no lo podía creer, tomó si collar y su billetera y se fue de allí corriendo, hasta llegar a la corporación

Mientras aquello ocurría, un hombre con una capucha gris, la observaba mientras desaparecía, su corazón latía a mil por segundo, había impedido su muerte por casualidad, él debía ir al supermercado y pasó por allí volando, su velocidad aumentó y sus sentidos se agudizaron, la idea de perderla, sería devastadora para el.

* * *

Vegeta se había acabado de despertar, ese día iba a ser bastante eficiente, con los 3 meses que llevaba viviendo con Alison, había logrado progresar con Sam, ya había aprendido a volar y ni el ni su madre, podían bajarle de los cielos, mientras que con Alison, había progresado de la manera que él se temía, dormían juntos , se besaban y pasaban la noche en el patio, la mujer le amaba y estaba dispuesta a lo fuera por el, lástima que no iba a pasar mucho tiempo, la fecha esperada para Vegeta se acercaba.

Bajó al sótano, había acordado limpiarlo, Alison le amenazó con no cocinar y él tuvo la obligación, cajas y cajas repletas de tonterías, no había nada interesante para el, salvo una caja, una donde resplandecía un scouter gris, tragó saliva y se detuvo a revisar su contenido.

Cuando abrió la caja, se quedó completamente sorprendido, había un traje de entrenamiento, muy parecido al de él, pero este era grisáceo, también vio un scouter y una carta, rápidamente la abrió, era una carta de Alison, hacia Komuro, ¿Komuro?, vegeta se sobresaltó, luego, comenzó a leer su contenido.

"Komuro, realmente no comprendo, ¿Qué hice para que te fueras?, Sé que me comporté de un modo obsesivo, pero realmente te amaba, los chicos te aman, ¿Qué harás con Sam?, le hiciste una promesa, el realmente está esperando a que regreses, todos los días se sienta a observar por la ventana, esperándote, sé que te fuiste por alguien o con alguien, revisé las llamadas, estuviste marcando a un número por varias semanas, hoy llamé, me contestó una mujer, no se porque lo hiciste, éramos felices juntos. Solo te escribo esto, porque me interesan los niños, eres su padre y debes regresar, aunque sea, para cumplir tu promesa"

Arrugó el papel, ese Komuro era un estafador, un completo imbécil y lo peor de todo, un roba vidas, ahora estaba seguro de acabarlo, con el tiempo, el aprendió a entablar una "amistad" con Sam y por lo que él le contaba de su padre, llegó a detestarlo, ahora que sabía quien era, no tendría consideración en acabarle, apretó los puños y subió las escaleras.

Ya arriba, se destinó a ponerse su traje y a irse al bosque, como era de costumbre, pero Alison le detuvo justo cuando iba saliendo.

-¿Y tu a donde vas?- Sonrió

-Voy a caminar, déjame- Se estaba molestando ante aquel acto tan vulgar

-Ve al supermercado, necesitamos comida, tú necesitas comida, ¿No es así?

-Maldita mujer, ¿No puede ir alguien más?- Dijo cansado, últimamente no podía hacer nada

-No, solo tu puedes ir, asegúrate de ir a la del centro, allí es donde hay un buen jamón- Le guiñó el ojo y le entrego unos billetes.

Vegeta salió de la casa, molesto de tener que hacer todo lo que ella le pidiera, pero por el momento, debía aguantarse, ya solo faltaban 2 meses para terminarlo todo, pero por ahora, debía ir al supermercado, así que voló y se dirigió a toda velocidad al centro.

Sobrevoló por un callejón, aquel lugar era realmente oscuro y aterrador, pero no le hizo caso, decidió continuar, pero antes, un Ki bastante conocido le llamó la atención, era Bulma, quien parecía estar en peligro, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que ella se encontraba en el callejón, así que descendió muy rápido, bastante rápido para ser real.

Al fin pudo ver lo que ocurría, un hombre estaba a punto de clavarle un objeto punzante a Bulma, sin que nadie se diera cuenta y en un movimiento rápido, tomó al hombre y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia el suelo, después se escondió tras un bote de basura y con los ojos fijos en la mujer asustada.

Cuando ella salió corriendo de allí, asomo su cabeza, para verla, su corazón estaba bombeando mas sangre que nunca, el hecho de pensar que si no fuera por el, podía perderla, era realmente molesto y le causaba un revoltijo en el estómago.

Volvió a elevarse en los cielos y continuó su camino hacia el supermercado

* * *

Después de salir del trabajo, ya cuando había caído la noche, se encontró con su prometido en los parqueaderos, se subió a su auto, sin decir nada, estaba realmente asustada por lo que había ocurrido, ni siquiera sabía porque, cuando abrió sus ojos, el ladrón se encontraba completamente inconsciente contra un muro. Sus piernas temblaban y sus nervios estaban de punta.

-Dime, ¿Qué tal en trabajo?- Sonrió y luego insertó la llave, para arrancar el auto

-Nada nuevo, papeles y reuniones- Dijo con la mirada fija en la nada

-Te noto extraña, ¿Qué te ocurre?- Postró su mano sobre el hombro de su prometida

-Nada, solo vamos cenar, tengo hambre- Salió de su trance y lo miró, no quería alarmarlo

-Está bien, como tú digas- Arrancó el auto y fueron camino a un restaurante

Mientras iban en el auto, Bulma se concentró en el recorrido, con su mente repleta de pensamientos, ¿Quién pudo haberla salvado?, estaba claro que tuvo que haber sido alguien con mucha fuerza, alguien que ya la conociera y muy veloz… No era posible, tal vez, ya había dado con su salvador

-No puede ser- Pensó, estaba realmente en shock y sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse cristalinos- El…, el enserio me salvó, ¿Por qué?...- Agachó la cabeza y se encontró pensando de nuevo.

-Cielo, dime la verdad, odio que me ocultes cosas- Apretó la cabrilla y la observó desconfiado

-No es nada…, estoy un poco preocupada por algo que ocurrió en el trabajo, eso es todo- Recobró la postura y volvió a concentrarse en la ventana

-Sabes que puedes decirme todo, la confianza es necesaria entre tú y yo

-Lo se, no quiero preocuparte, eso es todo.

-Como digas- Giró el auto y se encontraron en la entrada de un restaurante chino.

La cena estuvo muy callada, Bulma pidió algo ligero, no le apetecía comer, mientras que Komuro se encontraba completamente deprimido, sabía que su futura esposa ocultaba algo y ese algo era importante.

Después de cenar, se dirigieron a C.C, ninguno sin dirigirse la palabra, Bulma se encontraba completamente fuera de este mundo y cuando se bajaron del automóvil, ella tomó el suyo, cosa que hizo que Komuro se sobresaltara.

-¿A dónde vas tan tarde?- Komuro preguntó un poco preocupado

-Tengo que ir donde una amiga, le prometí ir y sabes que nunca rompo promesas- Se sentó en la silla del piloto y sacó unas llaves de repuesto que siempre traía con ella.

-¿Me dejas acompañarte?- Él realmente estaba preocupado, o tal vez la estaba protegiendo de algo

-Deja, te aburras, llegaré en una hora, no hay problema- Arrancó el auto y desapareció de allí, solo dejando el polvo

-Rayos… Algo no está bien aquí- Komuro mordió su labio inferior- Será mejor ir a ver que se trama esa mujer- Se elevó por los cielos y voló a la velocidad de un rayo.

Mientras tanto, Bulma ya había llegado a la carretera, aparcó el automóvil y subió la colina, no sabía porque hacía aquello, pero de alguna manera u otra, debía "agradecerle" al príncipe de haberla salvado, o por lo menos asegurarse de que era el su salvador.

Cuando llegó a la casa, la vio iluminada, el patio desolado, pero por una ventana se podía a apreciar a la "Familia" cenando.

Tocó la puerta y Vegeta abrió, bastante sorprendido como ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo no muy feliz

-Podemos… ¿Podemos hablar afuera?- Bulma tenía algo de inseguridad

-¿Qué quieres?- Avanzó unos pasos, hasta llegar a un árbol

-Em…, Tu.., ¿Interferiste en alguna clase de robo?- Preguntó nerviosa

-¿y que si te dijera que si?- Se cruzó de brazos, sabía a donde llegaría esto

-Pues… Vine a agradecerte, si no hubieras estado allí, hubiera muerto, o por lo menos tendría que esperar a que las esferas del dragón me revivieran

-Te digo que solo te salve de casualidad, eso es todo- Se estaba poniendo rojo

-Está bien, solo quería agradecerte, nada mas - Lo miró a los ojos, realmente estaba agradecida

-Aja, ¿Eso es todo?

-Supongo… Bien, adiós Vegeta- Giró para tomar el camino de bajada, pero antes, el fuerte brazo del príncipe la tomó, ella lo observó asustada, jamás había imaginado aquello- ¿Qué pasa Vegeta?

Vegeta la besó en los labios, luego la soltó, fue tan rápido, que ella no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar

-Vegeta, ¡Ya habíamos hablado de esto!- Dio un golpe al suelo con su pie

Se acercó a su odio y le susurró

-Te salvé, porque no aguantaría el hecho de estar sin ti- Se apartó y la observó, estaba completamente confundida

-Ah…, creo que es mejor irme, ahora- Sus piernas temblaban y su vista pareció desvanecerse

-Adiós- Regresó a la casa con total tranquilidad, como si nada hubiera sucedido

Y mientras esto ocurría, un hombre de ojos verdosos observaba aquel momento, estaba completamente rojo de la ira y apretaba sus puños, de alguna manera, habría un asesinato esa noche

-Maldito seas- Su corazón estaba partido

* * *

Al otro día Vegeta se encontraba paseando por el bosque, estaba buscando frutas y tal vez, encontrarse con el pequeño zorro, la mañana estaba fresca y su ánimo estaba completamente alto

Se encontraba completamente solo, ni siquiera había escuchado el sonido de los pájaros, todo estaba en silencio, salvo una rama que se quebró tras suyo, eso le hizo pensar, que tal vez había otra compañía más

-Hola, imbécil- Komuro estaba completamente deseoso de partirle la cara a Vegeta

-Oh, Komuro, que suerte que estés aquí, pensaba buscarte luego, pero parece que la basura viene sola- Se río

Komuro le tomó del hombro y le volteo, no estaba enterado de que había tocado el preciado hombro del príncipe de los saiyajin

-Te ves muy confiado, insecto- Sonrió de una manera macabra

-Parece que tu no estás considerando que soy mas fuerte que tu

-Basta de charlas, desde hace tiempo e querido hacerte esto- Se tronó los dedos y se paró en posición de pelea, no iba a requerir el súper saiyajin

Komuro también se preparo, elevó su Ki de una manera considerable, aunque una muy patética a los ojos del príncipe.

**_Continuará_**

**_Próximo capítulo. "Pelea saiyajin", ¿será el final para ambos?_**

_Vegeta entró por la ventana, traía puesto un traje completamente negro, con una corbata azul oscura, se veía mas apuesto que nunca y esa era su idea._

_Bulma estaba a espaldas suyo, mirándose al espejo, aun no había notado la presencia del saiyajin, solo estaba concentrada en su hermoso vestido blanco._

_-Te ves bien- Sonrió con algo de picardía_

_-¿Qué haces aquí?- Dio un brinco, estaba completamente asustada y pálida_

_-No lo sé, vine a desearte buena suerte- Se sentó en un pequeño sillón de cuero_

_-Eres un descarado, sabes que no estás aquí por eso, nunca piensas en los demás- Se cruzó de brazos y trató de no mirarle a los ojos, el día mas preciado de su vida no terminaría arruinado._

_-Por ti me puse este estúpido traje, es bastante incómodo- Comenzó a aflojarse las mangas_

_-No me interesa, tuviste la oportunidad y no la valoraste, solo te fuiste como si yo no te importara_

_-Eso no es cierto y tú lo sabes- Se levantó del sillón y se acercó a ella_

_-Ni lo intentes saiyajin_

_-¿Intentar que?, ¿No puedo desearte buena suerte?- La tomó de la cintura y besó su cuello_

_-¡Ya basta!- Giró y le comenzó a golpear el pecho- Deberías irte, vi vida sin ti comienza ahora mismo_

_-Como desees, adiós- Se fue con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, su plan iba a la perfección_

_**Bien, como van las cosas, Bulma y Vegeta son unos completos bipolares, se quieren, luego no, pero en fin. Espero que les halla gustado y de nuevo les haré la pregunta, ¿Seguirán juntos?, o simplemente Bulma se quedará con Komuro a pesar de todas las cosas que ocultó, mientras que vegeta se quedará con Alison y cuidará de sus hijos. La respuesta la próxima semana y les aviso que ese capitulo se demorara, mañana hay entrega de boletines y dudo que me dejen tocar la PC durante un tiempo y con esto… Me despido, si no muero, nos veremos aquí**_

_**Ah, de paso les dejo el Facebook que cree para que estén en contacto conmigo. . .1?ref=tn_tnmn**_

_**Nos vemos**_


	12. Pelea saiyajin, ¿Será el final?

**_-Pelea saiyajin, ¿Será el final?_**

Dos titanes se encontraban cara a cara, ambos peleando por una mujer, si el rey Vegeta estuviese allí, despojaría al príncipe de su rango, pero ahora eso era lo que menos importaba para el, su objetivo estaba mas que claro, destrozar todo lo que quedara de Komuro

-Parece que te la llevas bien con la vida que me robaste, ¿No es así?- Vegeta se quitó sus guantes

-¿La que tu me robaste a mi?- Komuro se despojó de su camisa

-Era mi vida, tu solo eres un intruso, soy el padre de aquella niña que tratas con tanto cariño- Sonrió con malicia, esto había golpeado a Komuro mas que mil Big Bang attack.

-No… no es posible, Bulma me dijo que su padre había muerto

-Vaya, tu futura esposa te ocultó algo bastante importante, ¿Cómo asumes el hecho de que aun nos vemos?- Estaba ganando, el interior de Komuro se estaba quemando

-¿Qué quieres decir idiota?- El hombre estaba a punto de abrir la tierra, su Ki se había elevado mucho mas

-Te lo explicaré de esta forma, Bulma y yo aun nos vemos- Sonrió de lado- Cuando tu trabajas, ella viene a buscarme y no exactamente para charlar- Su boca era como un arma hiriente, aunque se había pasado mas de la cuenta, estaba haciendo que Komuro perdiera todo el control

-Imposible…- Apretó la mandíbula y se tronó los dedos- No permitiré que sigas diciendo barbaridades, Soy el único en la vida de Bulma- Explotó su Ki y comenzó a volar hacia el príncipe, quien lo esperaba realmente calmado

Cuando llegó hacia Vegeta, su puño que estaba estirado, terminó en el suelo junto con su cuerpo, aquel pecho del príncipe, era mas fuerte que mil barreras, Komuro sabía entonces que no se trataba de un humano

-No puede ser cierto…- Se levantó del suelo humillado- Que…Que clase de monstruo eres…- Con su manga, se secó el hilo de sangre que salía de su boca

-Déjame decirte, que soy lo mas malvado que hay en este planeta- Se acercó a Komuro y lo devolvió al suelo, ahora que con su pie, enterraba la cabeza de él contra el pasto- Te metiste con el equivocado, SOY EL PRÍNCIPE DE LOS SAIYAJIN.

-P- Príncipe- Komuro tembló, ahora sabía que su fuerza no podía compararse con la de él

-Así es, ahora, sabandija, te contaré algo que hará que tu sangre hierva- su cara anunciaba que tramaba algo maligno- Bulma suele decirme que soy el mejor amante que a tenido- Observó a Komuro, estaba retorciéndose de ira.

-Maldito, puede que seas el príncipe de todos lo saiyajin, pero acabaré contigo- Explotó su Ki y se levantó repentinamente, ahora la charla había acabado, Komuro despertó un lado completamente diferente, sentía deseos de arrancarle la cabeza allí mismo

Un golpe fue encestado en todo el cachete del príncipe, este comenzó a moverse con gelatina y posteriormente, tomó un color rojizo, la sangre de los dos hirvió y sus deseos de asesinarse, se incrementaba mas y mas.

Golpes aquí y otro golpe más allá, los dos no paraban de darse patadas, cuando uno se tele transportaba, el otro le seguía, el príncipe, quien no había usado ni la más mínima de sus fuerzas, optó por deshacerse de su enemigo una vez por todas, después regresaría a C.C como si nada. Hizo entonces su movimiento más poderoso, un Big Bang Attack, un rayo de color violeta comenzó a incrementarse, apuntando justo en el pecho de Komuro, quien muy confiado, esperaba contratacarlo.

Pero lo que sucedió, fue algo que ninguno de los dos planeó, el teléfono móvil de Komuro sonó y el de inmediato, se apartó un poco, lo suficiente para que el cañón, cargado de energía, solo rozara su mejilla, Vegeta se quedó estático, mientras observaba la escena completamente impactado.

-¿Si?, Aja, claro, Yo también te amo… Bulma- Observó la cara de Vegeta, con cierta malicia, mientras que colgaba su teléfono móvil

-¿Podemos continuar?- Vegeta estiró sus manos, la pelea parecía un juego de niños

-No, mi prometida me necesita, al parecer debemos escoger algunos adornos, no me perderé un momento tan preciado como este, al fin y al cabo… es nuestra boda, la gran Bulma Briefs y Komuro Hitachi- Trató de provocar a Vegeta lo máximo que pudo

-Vaya, podría dejarte plantado allí, pero es mas fácil que críes a mi hija, solo hasta que yo tome el mando de la situación- Estrechó sus labios y su mirada triunfadora

-Imbécil- Se volteó y se dispuso a salir por donde había llegado

-Eso es, la próxima vez que te vea, no tendré compasión, insecto- Se elevó por los aires y por último, dio una carcajada.

Komuro se esfumó de allí sin dejar rastro, jamás había tenido una pelea con alguien tan poderoso, a decir verdad, de no ser por Bulma, estaría agonizando, el príncipe de los saiyajin no era un hombre amable ni siquiera considerado.

-Maldito insecto

Vegeta descendió, estaba molesto, pero a la vez, tenía una sonrisa en su cara, estuvo a punto de matar a ese insecto de una buena vez, se sintió en los aires cuando imaginó su cuerpo inerte en el suelo, su adrenalina había llegado por los aires y su codicia de matanza era inevitable.

Una pequeña manzana rodó y choco contra la punta de su bota, la agarró y la comió, siempre que hacia su ataque sorpresa se quedaba sin energías, su cuerpo estaba completamente cansado, una buena siesta siempre lo arreglaba, pero le chocaba la idea de dormir en la misma casa que Alison, por lo que tomó otro desvío.

Arribó en una habitación, tenía un toque infantil, con juguetes en cada rincón, había una pequeña cama y a su lado había una especie de carpa, donde había una niña arrodillada jugando, el príncipe sonrió y se acercó a ella.

-Hola niña- El príncipe se hizo a un lado de ella

-Señor hada- La pequeña giró y tuvo sorpresa al verlo, rápidamente saltó y le abrazó

-Ya relájate, ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Vegeta tenía curiosidad, la niña tenía sus manos pintadas al igual que su cara

-Una carta para papi, porque va a casarse con mi mami- La niña le mostró una hoja, donde había un dibujo a palos, con una su madre, Komuro, Trunks, ella y lo que se suponía que era un bebé.

-¿Quién es este último?- Señaló el extraño garabato que había en los brazos de Bulma.

-Ese es mi nuevo hermanito- Bra sonrió y Vegeta quedó estático

-¿H-Hermanito?

-Ayer escuché a mami hablar con papi acerca de tener un hermanito- La pequeña se veía muy alegre

-"Será desgraciado, maldito insecto, cuando lo vea no tendré ni la mas mínima compasión"- Su ojo había adoptado un tic nervioso, su mejilla se movía y su cuerpo parecía contraerse

-¿Qué piensa señor hada?- La niña había llegado a querer a Vegeta, hacía 2 meses que la visitaba, se habían convertido en buenos amigos.

-Nada. Haber, ¿Quieres aprender otro truco?

-Si- Bra aplaudió

-Muy bien, quiero que mires bien lo que haré- Se quitó el guante e hizo una pequeña esfera de luz, la cual flotaba a centímetros de su palma

-Guau, que buen mago eres, ¿La puedo tocar?- Antes de preguntar, ya había metido su dedo en el interior de la esfera, la cual le proporcionó una herida- ¡Auch!- Gritó como para despertar a toda la ciudad.

-Cállate, no debes jugar con la magia- Se paró rápidamente, se dirigió a la ventana y después se lanzó contra la nada, para salir volando

Mientras tanto, Bra continuaba agitándose en el suelo, la esfera le había dejado su dedo morado.

-¿Qué ocurre pequeña?- Komuro abrió la puerta y posteriormente, se lanzó contra la niña, realmente preocupado

-Nada papi, me lastimé- La niña mintió, Vegeta le había hecho jurar no decir nada

-Oh, pequeña- La abrazó fuertemente- Jamás vuelvas a asustarme así

-No te preocupes- Sonrió y volvió con lo suyo, tendría que esperar otros dos días mas para ver al señor hada.

* * *

Al otro lado de la ciudad, la oscuridad ya había llegado a su hogar, acostó a sus hijos y ahora, estaba disfrutando de un cigarro, mientras que observaba por el balcón, la pequeña ciudad que se encontraba a lo lejos, el campo era ciertamente muy cómoda, pero a veces, soñaba con una bonita vida en aquella metrópolis

Su vida amorosa parecía estarla haciendo decaer mucho mas, cuando su esposo la abandonó, creyó que jamás encontraría a un hombre igual, pero después apareció aquel de cabellos revueltos y un cuerpo escultural, ahora parecía haberse vuelto a enamorar, pero, ¿El la amaría?.

Recordó cuando Vegeta llegó a su casa, era tarde y además, traía consigo una fragancia, el olor del engaño y la traición, una combinación de un perfume caro, con el sudor y los besos, supo que había estado haciendo algo. Cuando iba a besarle, él se apartó de ella y continuó su camino.

-Malditos todos- Absorbió el humo de su cigarro, lo lanzó al vacío y entró a la casa de nuevo.

Cuando se recostó, sintió como la puerta se cerraba, después, el crujido de las tablas viejas de las escaleras y por último, sintió como una sombra se recostaba a su lado, su corazón latía por segundo, no podía evitar sentir aquello por él.

-¿Dónde estabas?- Se incorporó en la cama rápidamente

-¿Y a ti que te interesa mujer?- Se terminó de recostar en la cama y ahora se disponía a cerrar sus ojos.

-Me interesa, eres mi pareja, no debes estar llegando a estas horas- Gritó con histeria

-¿Qué te ocurre?, yo puedo llegar a la hora que se me antoje, ninguna mujer va a decirme que hacer- le devolvió el grito inconforme

-Vete- Dijo en voz baja

-¿Eh?- No había podido escuchar bien lo que dijo

-Que te vayas, por favor- Sus ojos comenzaron a goterear

-Como quieras- Suspiró- Al fin y al cabo pensaba largarme de aquí- Se sentó en el borde de la cama y comenzó a vestirse

-¿Por qué?- De nuevo parecía regresar el dolor a su vida

-Porque que- Dijo molesto

-¿Por qué terminaste igual que él?

-¿Quién?- Preguntó con fastidio

-Igual que el desgraciado de Komuro Hitachi- Vegeta abrió sus ojos, había olvidado aquel detalle

-Ah, el, si somos muy parecidos- Dijo con sarcasmo, dio un jalón a un borde de su bota y terminó listo para irse

-Adiós entonces- Se lanzó contra la almohada, sus lágrimas se habían secado, al igual que su corazón

Vegeta salió de la casa, no se sentía culpable, del algún modo u otro, aquella mujer solo era un estorbo, siempre le molestaron las mujeres que invadían su espacio, por eso deseaba a Bulma, porque ella siempre le dio libre albedrío para hacer las cosas, simplemente le buscaba cuando necesitaba algo de él.

Sin hogar, el príncipe de los saiyajin se dignó a dormir en un árbol, la tranquilidad había regresado a él, como en los viejos tiempos, cuando era solo el y los planetas, cuando dormía en cualquier superficie que encontrara, cuando… Cuando era el rey de su vida.

* * *

Bulma se encontraba en su laboratorio haciendo nuevos experimentos, la concentración había abarcado toda su mente, sus manos temblaban, si fallaba aquello podía explotar en cualquier momento y temía tener que ser revivida por las esferas del dragón.

Mientras sufría presión, no notó que el príncipe de los saiyajin se estaba colando por la ventana, aquel pequeño orificio que se hizo, para que ella pudiera respirar, ahora era el responsable de la invasión.

Vegeta se encontraba vistiendo un traje deportivo, en su mano había una manzana y en la otra el radar del dragón, ¿Cómo había logrado conseguirlo?, ni siquiera él sabía la respuesta, solo estaba paseando un día, y "Por accidente", encontró un radar en el laboratorio de Bulma, su idea era utilizarlo para poder tener una nueva nave y mucha comida, había tenido que aguantar hambre durante varias semanas, pues había sido corrido de su única fuente de alimento.

Se acercó a ella, quien aun no había sentido la presencia del saiyajin, solo hasta que sintió el leve aroma a manzana, sabía que había alguien a su lado, giró su cabeza unos cuantos grados y cuando vio aquellos ojos negros combinarse con los suyos, perdió el equilibrio y la concentración y en unos segundos, un ¡BUM!, se escuchó por toda la casa, el humo abarcó todo el laboratorio, la explosión fue demasiado fuerte, tanto que lanzó al piso casi todos los estantes, ahora….¿Que había ocurrido con la humana?.

Cuando el humo comenzó a disolverse, gracias a los aspersores contra incendios, el príncipe de los saiyajin se encontraba estático en el suelo, abrazando a la humana, fue un reflejo involuntario, pues en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba allí, rodeándola con todas sus fuerzas y protegiéndola de aquella explosión.

-Estoy viva- Bulma abrió sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue su laboratorio en ruinas, pero lo que importaba era que si estaba viva para verlo.

-Ah, siempre haciendo desordenes- Vegeta la soltó y se levantó rápidamente

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Bulma también se levantó del suelo y se sacudió su delantal

-Vine porque necesito tu patética ayuda- Recordó que venía a pedirle un pequeño favor

-¿Tu?, ¿Pidiendo ayuda?, ¿Acaso vas a morir?- Se burló ante la idea

-Porque no haces silencio y me ayudas por una buena vez- Sacó de su sudadera un radar, el cual estaba apuntando unas direcciones

-¿Qué haces tu con mi radar?- Bulma se cruzó de brazos y le reclamó con molestia

-Lo encontré, ahora ayúdame- Vegeta puso el objeto circular en una mesa, la cual no sufrió ni un rasguño

-¿Qué necesitas?- Se paró frente a la mesa y lo observó

-¿Cómo encuentro las malditas esferas?- Se puso rojizo, la idea de tener que preguntar algo, le ponían un poco nervioso

-Ahora no eres tan inteligente, ¿Verdad?-Dio una carcajada y lo tomó- Es como una brújula, solo sigue la posición que estas indican y listo, las recoges, llamas al dragón y listo

-Está bien- Lo volvió a meter en su bolsillo y se volteó para irse

-¿Qué deseo vas a pedir?- Bulma sintió curiosidad y algo de celos, ¿Acaso pediría algún anillo o decoración para Alison? , la idea de ver a Vegeta obsequiando algo a otra mujer la enloquecían

-Nada que te interese mujer chismosa- Se iba a meter por la ventana, pero la pequeña Bra le interrumpió su escapada

-¡Señor hada!- La niña corrió y le abrazó la pierna- Viniste ms temprano

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- Bulma estaba furiosa

-No se, ¿Qué te pasa niña?- Vegeta sacudió su pierna y la hizo volar a unos metros, haciendo que ella soltara pequeñas lágrimas

-¿Qué te pasa Vegeta?- Bulma corrió a cargar a su hija

-Mamá, el señor hada ya no me quiere- Restregó sus ojos y comenzó a llorar más

-¿Cómo…?... Vegeta, dime que cumpliste lo que te dije- Bulma lo observó mas molesta que nunca

-No acepto órdenes de ninguna especie, así que si, lo hice- sonrió con victoria

-Señor hada, ¿Por qué ya no me quiere?- Bra continuaba insistiendo

-Mira… niña… yo….- No podía evitar sentirse culpable, el mismo había propiciado aquello que estaba ocurriendo

-Bra… El señor hada… es tu padre- Bulma no podía ocultarlo mas, al fin y al cabo también llegaría de mayor y algún día lo sabría.

-¿Pero y papi Komuro?- La cabeza de la niña iba a explotar

-Él no lo es, Vegeta si- La científica iba a golpear a alguien

-Es verdad mocosa, yo soy tu padre- Se cruzó de brazos y la miró, estaba colapsando

-Es… Genial, soy hija de una hada- La niña brincó y volvió a abrazar a su padre.

-Pero ya suéltame- Vegeta dijo en voz baja

-¿Mami y porque no te casas con papá hada?- Bra volteó a ver a su madre, quien ahora estaba sorprendida

-Porque… Porque tu padre y yo estamos, estamos…- Aquello era lo que temía- Ya no nos queremos, a veces esto ocurre

-Lo que quiere decir es que…, yo soy tu padre y ella tu madre, pero ella escogió a otro para ser feliz- Vegeta se sentía patético explicando aquello

-Así es, alguien que si le da amor y se lo dice todos los días- Bulma ahora había visto esta situación para encararle todo a Vegeta

-Al parecer fui muy estúpido para estar con ella, soy de una clase alta, las hembras de clase baja no son lo mío- Su palabras eran como ráfagas de Ki

-Así es y yo fui muy tonta como para estar con un príncipe engreído, orgulloso y que nunca me amó- su cara se había tornado roja

-¿Qué nunca te amé?, ¿Crees que si no te amara me hubiera quedado aquí viviendo tantos años?- La ira le había hecho decir cosas sin pensar.

-¿Eso piensas?- Bulma quería llorar allí- ¿Por qué te fuiste?, ¿Eh?, ¿Irte te la noche a la mañana es amor?, ¿Dejar a la mujer que te amó por tantos años como si nada es amor?- Gritó dolida

-¡Lo hice por el bien de todos!- Explotó su Ki y tumbó todo a su paso, menos a la mujer histérica que se encontraba al frente suyo- ¿Eso querías oír?, ¿Qué temí amarlos mas de lo que lo hago?, eres un mujer vulgar… Tu… Tu me convertiste en esto, yo estaba bien siendo malvado, estaba bien siendo un príncipe con clase, pero tuviste que convencerme con tus malditas mañas, me sedujiste y luego… Trunks… El- Ya no tenía palabras, si continuaba así, quedaría en mas ridículo

-Maldito Vegeta- La mujer tomó a su hija, que continuaba pegada a la pierna de su padre, asustada y confundida por tantas cosas que gritaron los adultos- Me casaré, recuérdalo, pudiste ser tu, pudiste ser tu quien compartiría una vida conmigo, pero tu estúpido orgullo no te dejó, pásala bien con tu Alison Hashimoto, apuesto que ella puede gritarte mejor que yo- Giró y dejó a Vegeta solo en aquella habitación arruinada.

-Soy un idiota- Se lanzó al suelo y golpeó las baldosas- ¡Porque tenía que haber venido aquí, mi plan ahora se fue a la ruina!

* * *

Pasaron dos meses desde aquella pelea, después de aquello, el príncipe de los saiyajin nunca mas regresó para molestar, Bulma hasta parecía extrañarle de nuevo, pero entonces recordó como se sentía cuando él estaba cerca, impotencia, rabia y amor se combinaban y hacían que ella desease correr para jamás regresar.

Su vestido blanco estaba precioso, lo había escogido hacía unas cuantas semanas junto con su amiga Milk, le encajaba a la perfección, inclusive su amiga, le mencionó que Vegeta estaría celoso de verla con el puesto.

Se estaba mirando en el espejo, dando algunas vueltas y mirando su figura, había estado trabajando en ella para poder encajar en el vestido, cada vez que se miraba, recordaba lo infeliz que era, no había pedido casarse con Komuro, pero siempre, fingir, era una buena solución, tal vez hasta encontraría un lado positivo a aquello.

Vegeta entró por la ventana, traía puesto un traje completamente negro, con una corbata azul oscura, se veía mas apuesto que nunca y esa era su idea.

Bulma estaba a espaldas suyo, mirándose al espejo, aun no había notado la presencia del saiyajin, solo estaba concentrada en su hermoso vestido blanco.

-Te ves bien- Sonrió con algo de picardía

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Dio un brinco, estaba completamente asustada y pálida

-No lo sé, vine a desearte buena suerte- Se sentó en un pequeño sillón de cuero

-Eres un descarado, sabes que no estás aquí por eso, nunca piensas en los demás- Se cruzó de brazos y trató de no mirarle a los ojos, el día mas preciado de su vida no terminaría arruinado.

-Por ti me puse este estúpido traje, es bastante incómodo- Comenzó a aflojarse las mangas

-No me interesa, tuviste la oportunidad y no la valoraste, solo te fuiste como si yo no te importara

-Eso no es cierto y tú lo sabes- Se levantó del sillón y se acercó a ella

-Ni lo intentes saiyajin

-¿Intentar que?, ¿No puedo desearte buena suerte?- La tomó de la cintura y besó su cuello

-¡Ya basta!- Giró y le comenzó a golpear el pecho- Deberías irte, vi vida sin ti comienza ahora mismo

-Como desees, adiós- Se fue con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, su plan iba a la perfección

Como un pequeño animalejo, se escabulló por la ventana, con una gran sonrisa en su cara, este día sería el más emocionante, dejaría a Komuro en ridículo y después, solo después, reconsideraría conquistar a Bulma.

La corporación Cápsula estaba realmente flamante, habían esculturas, decoraciones, un bufete y un altar envuelto en flores, Bulma se había esforzado realmente, pero que se esperaba a de la mujer mas extravagante de la ciudad.

* * *

Komuro salía por una puerta que conectaba al jardín trasero, iba completamente emocionado, con sus manos en los bolsillos y su camisa blanca completamente planchada, la elegancia que este hombre demostraba era bastante, pero eso era de esperar en un saiyajin criado en la tierra por una familia con gran poder económico.

Vegeta curiosamente pasaba por allí, robó la atención de muchas mujeres que pasaban por su lado, aquel traje negro que había "Tomado prestado" de una refinada tienda, estaba haciendo sus efectos, además de la molesta colonia que decidió usar, la cual embriagaba a las personas que se topaban con el, Vegeta era un príncipe y su clase al caminar y al demostrar que era de un estatus mas alto que los demás era su especialidad.

Los caminos estaban conectados, mientras Vegeta caminaba por la piscina, Komuro se acercaba a la entrada de esta, parecía que se avecinaba una pelea de titanes, pues por amor, las grandes fuerzas alcanzan a salir. Fue entonces cuando, los ojos Verdes y negros se cruzaron, ahora el tiempo parecía moverse en cámara lenta, el príncipe, solo le lanzó una sonrisa a su oponente y este a su vez, corrió tras suyo, topándose con sillas, objetos y demás, pero al fin y al cabo, valía la pena, mataría a Vegeta a como diera lugar.

-Relájate hombre, el día de tu matrimonio no deberías ponerte así- Soltó una carcajada sarcástica

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó con ira, su cara estaba completamente roja

-Lo mismo que tu idiota, Vengo por esa mujer que está en la habitación de allí- Señaló una ventana, donde se podía apreciar la silueta de una mujer

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó confundido

-Vine a despedirme, y vaya despedida la que me dio, apuesto que seguiremos viéndonos, pero no con tanta frecuencia, tal vez… En tus viajes de trabajo- Vegeta estaba logrando que Komuro se enfureciera.

-Deja de patrañas, ella es la mujer mas fiel que e conocido, no comprendo como es que puedes decir tales cosas de ella

-Está bien, Como tu digas- Soltó otra pequeña carcajada

-Oh y mira- Vegeta observó como Bra corría en dirección a ambos- Mi HIJA está aquí

-Papi- Bra estiró sus brazos, al igual que Komuro

-Ven pequeña- Komuro estaba dispuesto a recibir el abrazo, pero este le fue proporcionado a Vegeta

-Mocosa, ¿Qué haces aquí?, debes estar alistándote para la tonta reunión- Vegeta se agachó y la observó a los ojos, era tan parecida a Bulma

-Solo te quería saludar papi- La niña acarició la mejilla de su padre y se esfumó de allí luego, Komuro estaba de una sola pieza.

-C-Corre saiyajin- Komuro apretó sus puños, un aura morada comenzó a desprenderse de su piel, había elevado su Ki a una cantidad considerable.

-Sígueme si puedes, Imbécil- Vegeta explotó su Ki y voló como un rayo a través del cielo, Komuro le perseguía, tratando de igualar su misma velocidad.

-Cuando te atrape príncipe ridículo- Komuro apretó su mandíbula y generó una gran esfera de Ki, que iba destinada al príncipe

-Me muero por verlo- Vegeta tomaba aquello como una charla, sabía que no pelearía enserio, solo unos golpes para lastimarlo.

-Komuro Hitachi jamás pierde- El aura comenzó a prolongarse mas, aquella, representaba el odio y la rabia que sentía hacia vegeta, comenzó a soltarle una lluvia de ráfagas, las cuales el príncipe esquivó sin problema

-Parece que no te cansas, veamos como te defiendes- Vegeta descendió rápidamente y cayeron en una zona desértica, donde unos años atrás, Goku y Vegeta habían peleado por primera vez.

-¿Qué esperas principito arrogante?- Komuro se paró sobre una pila de rocas, con su mano derecha generó una esfera de Ki y en la otra, con un movimiento articulado, llamaba a Vegeta para la pelea

-Basta de charlas- Vegeta voló rápidamente hacia la posición de Komuro, permitiéndose quedar frente a frente.

-Déjame contarte una historia- Komuro sonrió de lado- Hace unos años abandoné a una mujer, junto con dos hijos, ¿Sabes porque?, me había enamorado en verdad, Bulma se convirtió en mi obsesión, siempre la llamaba y le decía cosas lindas, pero tú… Teniéndola, no supiste valorarla, ahora, que se casará conmigo, vienes a quitármela- Su Ki aumentó bastante- ¡Y yo no permitiré aquello!- Explotó su Ki, enviando todas las rocas a volar, cualquier persona tendría sus pelos de punta, pero Vegeta continuaba con su expresión neutra.

-¿Eso es todo?, Comprenderás Komuro, esa mujer, aun siente algo por mi y yo, siempre gano, lo que es mío, siempre seguirá así, si tu no quieres morir, apártate y no molestes- Vegeta le golpeó el estómago, dejándolo en el suelo agonizando- Miserable, un saiyajin de clase baja, no merece a una mujer con esa clase- Golpeó de nuevo su estómago con la punta de su zapato- Adiós, no me perderé esto por nada- Se elevó y desapareció de allí en un instante

-Maldito- Komuro estaba en el suelo, de su boca salía un hilo de sangre y su camisa blanca, estaba ahora manchada con esta, con esfuerzo de levanto y le causó dificultad ponerse de pie, luego, con precaución, se elevó y trató de llegar lo mas rápido posible a C.C

Cuando Vegeta tocó por fin las baldosas de la piscina, supo que era hora de actuar, revisó su reloj y se dio cuenta que era la hora, se metió a la casa y allí estaba Bulma, hablando con su amiga Milk, mientras ella le arreglaba el vestido, al notar la presencia del saiyajin, la morena se sorprendió y se fue de inmediato, no sin antes susurrarle algo a Bulma.

-Sé que harás lo correcto- Al decir esto, se fue

-¿No te dije que te fueras?- Bulma se cruzó de brazos y evito mirarle

-No puedo irme, no sin decirte que no quiero que lo hagas- Vegeta se había puesto realmente serio

-¿Por qué eres tan egoísta?

-No lo se, solo te hago una petición

-Me abandonas, demuestras que te valgo un bledo y después vienes a decirme que no sea feliz, ¿Qué rayos pasa en tu estúpida mente?- Bulma abrió sus ojos y lo miró

-Nunca quise abandonarte- Vegeta observó el suelo

-Pues es tarde, ahora no quiero nada de ti, Komuro sabe lo que es amor

-Komuro… Komuro tiene dos hijos, Alison Hashimoto, era su esposa- Vegeta no quería quedar como un chismoso, pero era su último recurso

-No.. ¡Vete!- Bulma se había puesto pálida- Jamás, en mi maldita vida me hables, desde ahora quiero que te vayas

-Yo no quiero irme- Lo mas sincero tuvo que salir

-Lo lamento, ya no te amo- Bulma observó hacia la ventana, era hora- Vete de aquí, no quiero que Komuro te vea

-Yo lo intenté, pues si eso quieres, no volveré a humillarme ante ti humana, mañana mismo me iré de la tierra, tal vez para no volver mas- Salió por una puerta que conectaba con el jardín

Bulma se quedó sola en el recibidor, tenía un nudo en la garganta, quería irse de allí corriendo junto a Vegeta, pero su orgullo y su dignidad la mantenían atada, solo una puerta la separaba de su nueva vida con Komuro, su decisión era saber cual camino tomar, la puerta principal o la puerta que daba al jardín. Lo pensó un tiempo y luego supo que era lo correcto.

* * *

Komuro había llegado a C.C, con algunas heridas en su cuerpo, logró llegar a una pequeña habitación escondida en la cocina, tomó un extraño líquido, verdoso y baboso y lo pasó por cada una de sus heridas, cerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula, el efecto curativo del líquido, hacía que el saiyajin sintiera un quemón por todo su cuerpo, un dolor desgraciadamente horrible.

Después de quedar completamente curado y sin un rasguño, metió la botella en un cajón, salió y se fue directamente a su habitación, su camisa blanca, ahora tenía una gran mancha color roja oscura, Vegeta pudo matarle en cualquier momento, pero no lo hizo, entró a su armario y de allí saco nueva ropa, se la puso y nuevamente, se volvió a peinar, su mechones rebeldes, ahora estaban todos completamente organizados y de para atrás.

Ya quedando listo, se puso su chaqueta negra, se acomodó el moño y quedó listo para su boda, sabía bien que haría hasta lo imposible para convertir a Bulma Briefs en su esposa, aunque tuviese que explotar el planeta tierra para hacerlo.

Toda la gente estaba ya ubicada en sus asientos, el clima estaba perfecto y todos los preparativos también, se subió a un pequeño escenario de madera, debajo de un gran altar repleto de rosas, allí, observó con orgullo, la puerta que estaba frente a sus ojos, pronto, de allí saldría una hermosa mujer, para después, convertirse en la señora Hitachi.

La canción de la marcha nupcial había comenzado, los visitantes se pusieron de pie, todos sonrientes, a Komuro le temblaban las piernas y pequeñas gotas de sudor salían de su frente, siempre fue muy nervioso y fue por eso que Freezer le envió a un planeta lejano, él no tenía el carisma que siempre tuvo Vegeta frente a una víctima, pero ahora sería diferente, Vegeta era su enemigo y trataría de quitarle la felicidad.

Pasaron varios minutos, la gente se estaba impacientando, unos miraban a la puerta y otros, observaban a Komuro con lástima, otros, hasta se inmutaban para decir, "Pobre muchacho, Bulma ha de estar con ese revoltoso de cabellos en remolino", cosa que para el oído tan desarrollado de cierto saiyajin, no era aceptable y le creaba coraje.

-¿Dónde se metió?- Komuro se bajó del escenario, pisoteando con sus talones, generando un gran estruendo, la gente notó su enojo y rápidamente comenzó a murmurarse

-El gran Komuro Hitachi fue humillado- Una mujer de gran rango social, socia de la compañía, comentó a varios invitados, ella siempre fue una amiga cercana de el

Komuro llegó hasta la puerta blanca, casi podía sentir la manija en sus dedos, pro antes, un gran grito le hizo perder los estribos, giró hacia atrás y vio a su hijo correr a sus brazos, culpa y felicidad se combinaron, haciéndolo olvidar de su mayor objetivo. Bulma

* * *

Se sintió libre, al fin había decidido elegir por ella misma, ahora, se encontraba corriendo, se rasgó el vestido y corrió a mas velocidad, necesitaba alcanzar a Vegeta, para comentarle su decisión.

Subió las escaleras que daban con un pequeño quiosco, allí estaba el príncipe, observando con majestuosidad el horizonte que se dibujaba frente a sus ojos, dándole la espalda a todo, o tal vez, esperando aquella decisión.

-Veo que te gusta esta vista- Bulma se acercó sigilosamente por detrás, después, le habló suavemente

-Es buena...- Habló en un modo sereno, después giró sobre sus talones, para quedar cara a acara con la científica, por el modo como la vio, supo entonces que había ganado- ¿No deberías estar casándote?

-No lo haré, dejaré a Komuro-Se desvió y se sentó en un mueble que había en la pequeña casa de madera

-Así que….- Vegeta se sentó a su lado

Bulma tomó un suspiro y lo observó a los ojos

-Dije que no me casaría, pero tampoco dije que me iría contigo- Vegeta sintió una gran punzada en el pecho

-Aja…-Vegeta se mordió el labio y trató de concentrar su mirada en otra cosa- ¿Debo preguntar?- Ahora se sentía mucho mas humillado, había hecho tantas tonterías para llegar a aquello

Bulma pasó su mano por su mejilla, tomó otro suspiro y lo continuó mirando a los ojos, aquellos momentos eran los que la hacían enamorarse más de él, pero este, no era el caso.

-Entiende que tengo orgullo y me siento herida por lo que hiciste, te di todo y tú simplemente te fuiste, sin siquiera preguntar acerca de mis sentimientos- Estaba serena y tranquila, no quería gritarle más

-Ya te lo dije…, Sabes porque elegí irme- Vegeta estaba apretando sus puños, lo que mas quería era salir volando de allí

-Como sea…, Pienso que…, no debo seguir rogando amor, eres un hombre con virtudes, eres apuesto, ágil e inteligente, de seguro encontrarás a alguien que sea como tu…, Probablemente, hasta te encariñes con ella- Tragó saliva y continuó- Pero yo…, yo ya no quiero estar en tu línea amorosa, simplemente, quiero que seas ese padre para Bra y tal vez, un compañero para mi.

-¿Eso quieres?, Sabes que no volveré después de esto- Observó el piso, sabía que era el final

-No te lo tomes tan apecho, pero si quieres irte y no volver, es tu decisión- Se levantó y le dio una última mirada- Supongo que debí haberte dicho esto el día en que te fuste y creo que esta ocasión es una oportunidad- Contuvo las ganas de llorar y lo miró- Gracias saiyajin, no sabes cuanto te amé, ojalá tu también me hubieras amado así- Terminado esto, sus lágrimas cayeron rápidamente, pero ella giró, para no permitirse ver por Vegeta

Bajó el último escalón y Vegeta continuaba estático observando el suelo, allí, pudo ver lo torpe que fue, cegado por su orgullo, perdió el hilo de su vida y dejó ir, la razón por la que principalmente se quedó protegiendo la tierra.

-Yo si te amaba como a nadie- Dijo para si mismo, ahora, realmente destrozado por sus propias visiones.

Se levantó, observó la casa y se juró a si mismo, no volver a molestar en el hogar, se estimuló convenciéndose de ir a buscar un lugar agradable para entrenar, tal vez así, no recordaría la porquería de vida que el decidió darse, se paró en una de las barandas de madera y flotó, para irse nunca mas, solo se vio, una pequeña estrella volando al mas allá.

* * *

Bulma entró a la casa, su maquillaje se había regado, aquel momento con Vegeta fue el mas difícil de su vida entera, pero le aliviaba el hecho de que por fin era libre y ya no sentía rencores ni dolores, todo estaba completo, salvo… Komuro.

La gente se había ido, solo quedaron unos pocos, como la familia Son, todos sentados en el sofá de la casa, preocupados e intrigados, cuando la vieron, solo la atacaron con miradas curiosas e incomodas, se sentía apenada por lo que había ocurrido, pero ahora, solo necesitaba encontrar a su ex prometido.

Salió de la casa, la noche había caído repentinamente rápido, el cielo estaba ya azulado apagado y los animales nocturnos habían comenzado a salir.

En pasto, vio a un hombre, traía su moño suelto y su camisa fuera del pantalón, Komuro traía una gran sonrisa y a su lado, estaba Sam, correteando alrededor suyo y en sus brazos, se encontraba Steven, el pequeño bebé.

-Veo que tienes mucho que explicarme…- Bulma se paró en frente suyo y el alzo su mirada.

-Creo que debemos entrar- Komuro se levantó aun con su hijo en brazos, luego se dirigió a Sam- Vete con tu madre, yo ya regreso- Después le sonrió

Komuro entró a la casa acompañado de Bulma, la gente que se encontraba adentro, los miró, todos preguntándose, que ocurría y la verdad, ese día estuvo un poco loco.

Subieron las escaleras y se dirigieron a la sala de televisor, donde se sentaron en unas almohadas, Bulma lo observó tranquila y el del mismo modo, se encontraba distraído jugando con las manos de su hijo.

-Dímelo todo, la verdad que has estado ocultándome- Bulma se tapó la cara y se tiró contra las almohadas.

-Soy un saiyajin, tengo 2 hijos y abandoné a mi esposa- Dijo velozmente para evitar el dolor de la verdad

-¿Por qué?- Parecía importarle mas la parte de la esposa

-Porque…, porque…., me enamoré de ti, creo que atraes a los saiyajin y la abandoné, pero me siento completamente culpable- Komuro se tapó sus manos y se dio cuenta del sentido que estaba tomando su vida.

-Me hubieras dicho la verdad desde un principio, esto duele realmente, ¿Y si me hubieras abandonado a mi?, no lo soportaría… De nuevo.

-Lo lamento Bulma, yo no quise, jamás quise lastimarte, siempre viví por ti y soñé una vida juntos, pero le debo a mi hijo todo lo que hizo por mi y debo pagárselo siendo bueno con el.

-Que buen padre eres, ahora supongo que me quedaré sola, cuidando de Bra- A Bulma no le molestaba realmente, jamás dependió de un hombre.

-Tienes a Vegeta- Esto hizo que Bulma se concentrara mas en la conversación

-¿Qué sabes de Vegeta?

-Peleamos 2 veces por ti y él se veía realmente decidido a obtener tu querer, llegué a odiarlo por aquello- Komuro apretó los puños recordando vil impotencia

-Pelearon por mi- La mujer egocéntrica no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Además… Dijo algo que jamás olvidare- Komuro recordó su último enfrentamiento- "Nadie amará a esa humana como lo hago yo…"- Bulma quedó perpleja, ¿Qué había sucedido con el animal salvaje que nunca le decía nada?

-Ah… Komuro…, creo que tengo que ir a arreglar algo- Se levantó un poco dolida y arrepentida.

-Has lo que tengas que hacer, ahora creo que cambié de opinión, volveré con mi familia.

Bulma le miró y salió corriendo en busca de Vegeta, pero para su mala suerte, el desgraciado saiyajin ya se había ido, cumplió su promesa de irse, como última alternativa, asistió a Goku para que contactara su Ki, pero aquel, lo había ocultado supremamente bien, nadie podía hacer nada.

Fue entonces que Bulma decidió no darle mas rodeos al asunto y dejar al saiyajin en paz, algún día tendrían que volverse a unir, pasara lo que pasara, Por lo que optó con seguir su vida y dejar que el siguiera la suya…

**_FIN_**

**_NOTAS DE AUTOR.._**

**_Bueno, hasta aquí el final de mi historia, un poco extraña, por un momento tomaba giros realmente inesperados, pero realmente, la gente me dice que estoy algo mas de la cabeza, en fin, supongo que decir adiós es difícil, pero para mi, es el comienzo de algo lindo, me siento orgullosa de terminar una historia por fin, se siente una gran satisfacción, también, aquella sensación de saber que tu historia gustó, revuelta o no, es la mejor de todas._**

**_LES AGRADEZCO DE TODO CORAZÓN QUE ME HALLAN APOYADO, SUS REVIEWS ME HICIERON SACAR SONRISAS Y EN ALGUNOS HASTA ME SONROJÉ, ES POR ESO QUE LES DIRÉ, QUE ESTE NO ES EL VERDADERO FINAL, ERA UN SEGURO PARA QUE HALLAN VISTO LA NOTA DE AUTOR (xD) REALMENTE, BULMA Y VEGETA NO DEBEN ESTAR SEPARADOS, ¡SON ELLOS!, DEBEN ESTAR JUNTOS POR SIEMPRE._**

**_ES POR ESO, QUE AQUÍ LES VA…POR CIERTO, DISCULPEN SI ESTÁ LARGO_**

**_Continuación. "De nuevo enamorados"_**

Pasaron dos largos años, Bulma jamás perdió la esperanza de ver a aquel saiyajin tocar su puerta, tampoco, lo vio entrar a escondidas en la habitación de su hija, era definitivo, el no regresaría nunca mas.

Aquella mañana estaba haciendo la lista de compras mientras sorbía café en una taza hecha por Bra, esta era blanca y decía en letras grandes, "Amo a mis padres", realmente a veces le dolía por la niña, ya que en las noches, preguntaba acerca del señor hada y de su llegada, esto tampoco tuvo respuesta nunca, siempre solía darle un beso en la frente e irse de allí corriendo, le daba un gran nudo en la garganta cuando la pequeña inocente le preguntaba aquello.

El joven Trunks entró a la cocina, traía su pijama y una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, por fin había llegado su día de descanso, desde que entró a trabajar como socio principal de la empresa, no sabía desde hace mucho tiempo que era respirar tranquilo un rato.

-Veo que te ves realmente bien, Trunks- Bulma le sonrió y continuó escribiendo en una hoja

-Y tu te vez hermosa madre, Recuerda comprar cereal- Dijo Trunks mientras abría la nevera

-Realmente, debo gastar en ustedes, esta lista de mercado se me hace infinita, maldigo a tu padre por hacerlos saiyajin- Bromeó y continuó en su que hacer

-Vaya, realmente han pasado dos años- Suspiró y sacó una botella de leche- Es difícil creer que solo estuve con el en una maldita cámara de gravedad- Terminó de servir en un vaso y bebió

-No es deprimente, él siempre fue así- Su ánimo decayó un poco

-Pero no importa madre, estás mejor así, a decir verdad, ese Komuro me molestaba algunas veces, era muy extraño

-Ah…Komuro…, Me invitó al cumpleaños de su hijo Sam, tal vez deberíamos ir- Terminó de beber su café y lo dejó reposando en la mesa.

-Dudo que pueda ir, debo ir a Tokio para sellar un trato- Recordó su infame trabajo.

-Déjalo, iré yo, tú estás muy joven como para encerrarte en una oficina, quiero que tomes dinero y salgas con goten, ¿Hace cuanto no le hablas?

-No lo sé, pero gracias mamá, el avión sale mañana, los pasajes están pagos y como siempre, en el mejor hotel...

-De acuerdo, iré al supermercado y hablaremos de esto- Se levantó de la silla y se fue.

No había nada nuevo en su vida, como siempre, la taza vacía y su mirada fija en aquella, se levantó con pereza del asiento y se recostó en el sofá, el ruido de la calle le molestaba bastante, era patético vivir como humano en aquel planeta.

* * *

Sabía que debía pagar el alquiler, su vida se había tornado muy extraña, ¿Un príncipe pagando el alquiler de una pocilga?, era realmente penoso tener que estar en esa condición, pero, era lo mas que podía hacer, no quería tener nada que ver con ningún humano jamás.

Se levantó del sofá, se duchó y luego, como un zombi, se puso su ropa, ropa de civil, una sudadera y una camiseta blanca, odiaba verse al espejo y parecer como uno de ellos, un humano débil, de vivir en un gran palacio, pasó a vivir en un viejo departamento en Tokio, ¿Cómo fue a parar allí?, ni el mismo sabía porque, simplemente, fue su idea loca de jamás regresar a su vida anterior.

De nuevo una vida en el tumulto de gente, con la falta de energía que tenía, lo que podía hacer era entrar a la cafetería mas cercana, aun le quedaba dinero como para darse un festín respetable, por lo que comer como se debía, le era posible.

Remojó una rosquilla en el café, después, la metió a la boca y continuó así con las otras 30 que habían en su mesa, en su vida, ya nada le causaba gracia, a través del vidrio que había de su mesa, podía ver como la gente pasaba de aquí y allá, rugía del desprecio que sentía por aquellos seres, capaces de destruir poco a poco a un gran saiyajin

-Miserables- Se embutió otra rosquilla y se concentró en comer ahora el tocino, la gente le observaba como su fuese un chiflado, además de que su condición física era excelente, era completamente extraño.

Pasaron mas de cuarenta minutos, el príncipe continuaba allí, comiendo y pidiendo, tal vez su vida se veía mucho mejor cuando comía o cuando entrenaba, por ahora, nada podía afectarle su ánimo, a menos que…

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?- Vegeta escupió un chorro de avena y se quedó mirando fijo a la mujer de cabellos azules que entraba por la puerta

De inmediato, supo que era mejor largarse de allí, toda la "Tranquilidad" de su vida podría irse abajo. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, ella también había fijado sus ojos en el, con algo de preocupación, pero a la vez ilusión.

-¿Vegeta eres tu?- Atravesó la cafetería para llegar hacia Vegeta, quien molesto, golpeó su cara con su palma- No lo puedo creer, que… que cambiado estás- Bulma sentía ganas de llorar

-Así es… Y tu… Estás bien- Se acomodó en la silla y rogó por que aquel momento desapareciera

-¿Vives en Tokio?, ¿Realmente vives aquí?- Bulma no podía creerlo, el príncipe vivía como todo un humano

-Si…, aquí hay buenos lugares para entrenar- Se maldijo en su mente, la mentira más estúpida de su vida

-Wow, es interesante, en fin… Tengo una reunión, solo pasaba para comprar café- Sonrió y fue a la caja a pedir la bebida, mientras que Vegeta la observaba allí, sorprendido.

Después de que ella salió, el saiyajin se quedó perplejo, ¿Habría sido enserio todo eso? , de nuevo, su mente se dejó llevar por la locura y se le ocurrió la peor de las ideas.

-No vegeta, no lo hagas maldita sea- Golpeó la mesa molesto, estaba peleando consigo mismo

Pero parecía que por mas que intentara, algo dentro de él había ganado, dejó el dinero en la mesa y corrió tras ella, guardando distancia claro.

La siguió entre la multitud hasta llegar a un gran edificio blanco, mucha gente salía de allí, todos vistiendo elegantes, todos representaban una clase social alta, pero para Vegeta seguían siendo simples humanos idiotas.

Cuando ella entró, él se sentó en una silla que quedaba al frente de la entrada, la esperaría todo el tiempo que fuese, ahora quería dejar de lado su orgullo y tal vez, regresar a la corporación.

Al caer la tarde, la distinguida Bulma Briefs salió de allí, Vegeta un poco adormilado, continuó con su seguimiento, solo que ahora debía ser aéreo, puesto que ella había tomado una limosina.

El automóvil la dejó en frente de un edificio, ella se bajó y entró de inmediato, el lugar era realmente refinado y por aquello, vistiendo esas ropas, decidió tomar la vía fácil, el balcón. Cuando sintió el Ki de la mujer en el último piso, comenzó a elevarse hasta llegar allí, se paro en el barandal y a través de las cortinas vio como aquella mujer se sentaba en la cama a llorar.

-Debí haberle abrazado- Se lanzó a la cama y comenzó a golpear el colchón- Diablos, se veía tan apuesto

Vegeta sigilosamente abrió la puerta del balcón y entró a la habitación, era realmente grande y lujosa

-Soy una idiota, debí haberlo… Haberlo, besado- Golpeó su cabeza contra el colchón y se quedó estática ahí.

-Realmente eres idiota- Vegeta rompió el silencio y comenzó a observarla, en un modo serio

Bulma volteó rápidamente, estaba pálida como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-¿Me seguiste?

-No, para nada- Vegeta comenzó con sus sarcasmos

-Oh, ¡Vegeta!- Bulma se levantó de la cama y se pegó a su cuello- Te extrañé tanto- Su deseo de tenerlo no le permitía dejarse llevar por el orgullo

-Mujer…- Ahora le tocaba a el decidir, soltarla o abrazarla, si la soltaba sabía que jamás tendría aquella oportunidad, o abrazarla y perder su orgullo, era realmente difícil, pero entonces ella lo miró a los ojos.

-Sé que es difícil, dejar tu orgullo por una humana como yo no es de tu rango, pero no importa, te extrañé y aunque fue duro, dejé de lado el mío- Pegó su cabeza a su pecho y lo abrazó más

-Déjate de tonterías maldita mujer- La tomo de la cintura y la besó, una explosión se formo alrededor de ellos, después de tantos años, el beso apasionado aun tenía su toque

-Maldito saiyajin, te odio- Enrolló sus piernas alrededor del cuerpo del saiyajin y se preparó para el mejor momento de su vida. La reconciliación definitiva.

**_FIN…FIN ENSERIO._**

**_Espero que esto no los halla dejado con ganas de más, aunque la verdad hasta yo quería ponerle mas cosas, solo que me duelen los dedos, la espalda y los ojos, además de que quiero entregarles este gran final rápido, tal vez, cuando esté un poco recargada y no con la mente escurrida, suba un poco mas de este gran final, por ahora, les dejo a su criterio mi gran final y saben… Todo esto es gracias a ustedes, escribo por ustedes, porque sus reviews me dan de comer y de beber. Buenono, pero ya enserio GRACIAS CON TODO LO QUE TENGO, creo que son hasta mejores que mis amigos… En fin, creo que lo que necesito es descansa, nos vemos por ahora, pronto mas historias…_**

**_ADIOS_**


End file.
